You Are Cordially Invited
by KuriQuinn
Summary: Somehow every second they've spent together has further cemented a shared but unspoken knowledge. That they are wasting their time waiting. And so Sasuke, being as practical as ever, proposed the obvious solution based on rather simple criteria: since neither of them can picture a future without the other in it, the obvious resolution is not to try. Wedding Fic. [Legacy of Fire]
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** This story utilises characters, situations and premises that are copyright Masashi Kishimoto, Shueisha, Shonen Jump and Viz media. No infringement on their respective copyrights pertaining to episodes, novelisations, comics or short stories is intended by KuriQuinn in any way, shape or form. This fan-oriented story is written solely for the author's own amusement and the entertainment of the readers. It is not for profit. Any resemblance to real organizations, institutions, products or persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

 **All plot and Original Characters except for those introduced in the canon books, manga, video games, novelizations and anime, are the sole creation of KuriQuinn. (© KuriQuinn 2016- )**

 **Warning(s):** Spoilers for pretty much everything up to Chapter 699. OCs that pop up occasionally (Manako Inuzuka, plus hers and Kakashi's kids)

 **Canon-Compliance:** As close to canon as fanfiction can possibly be. With a few personal additions :P Takes place during the Blank Period.

 **Author's Note:** This is one of two headcanons I have for how Sakura and Sasuke got married. I'm still trying to figure out if I can reconcile them, and if I can't…well, I'll just write both and you readers can decide which one you prefer :)

 **Chapter Beta:** Sakura's Unicorn

* * *

"You're getting _married_?"

Sakura Haruno sighs at the incredulous, sharp tone of her mother's voice as she tries to rein in the temptation to grab Sasuke's hand and squeeze. In part, because she knows he doesn't like displays of affection around strangers, but also because, as nervous as she is, she might crush his fingers by accident.

"Yes. That's what I said," she tells her mother in a patient tone, hoping the strain of irritation in her voice isn't coming through too much.

Sakura and Sasuke sit in her family's immaculate living room, separated from her parents only by a small coffee table laden with tea no one intends to drink. Kizashi Haruno looks a little shell-shocked, frowning like he's wondering if he's heard right.

And her mother, well…

Mebuki stares at Sasuke with an expression eerily similar to the one Sakura saw on a certain ancient chakra-eating deity. Sasuke appears to recognise it too, because his own chakra flares as if expecting an attack. At this, Sakura _does_ reach out, wrapping her hand around his wrist and giving a quick warning squeeze.

Mebuki, of course, notices this gesture and her eyes home in on it with senbon-sharp precision.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?"

"Mom!" Sakura cries, cheeks flaming. Sasuke makes a noise in his throat like he swallowed his tongue and jerks his hand away from her. "You can't just ask that!"

"It's a valid concern these days," Mebuki sniffs. "Do you know how many nice girls have gotten pregnant since the end of this wartime nonsense? I'm surprised no one in your graduating class has yet, especially considering how fast they're all pairing off…"

"We're _not_ pregnant," Sakura insists. _We'd need to have sex first, and considering we barely_ _had our first kiss,_ that _'s a long way off._ She doesn't say that out loud, though, knowing her mother might pounce on any aspect of her relationship she doesn't think is _normal_. The thing about it is, none of Sakura's relationship with Sasuke has _ever_ been normal, and she doubts the future will be either.

She's felt connected to him since childhood and he recently admitted to her that he felt the same, although it took a while before he understood that. They've been spending more time together recently—not in the exact manner that Sakura or her inner romantic would call _real_ dates, but private moments when it's just the two of them, catching up over dinner or a long walk. Over the past weeks, those moments seemed to stretch, tinged with a tentative intimacy—which both surprises and thrills Sakura, because they've never even held hands before. And yet, despite this reality, somehow every second they've spent together has further cemented a shared but unspoken knowledge.

That they're wasting their time waiting.

And so Sasuke, being as practical as ever, proposed the obvious solution based on rather simple criteria: since neither of them can picture a future without the other in it, the obvious resolution is not to try.

In other words: _get married._

Laying it out like that might seem coldly logical and dispassionate, but Sakura knows it's hard to articulate to other people the exact extent of her feelings for the last remaining Uchiha without sounding like a besotted little girl. In fact, she's pretty sure only Naruto actually understands it, and even _he_ has told her repeatedly that she deserves better than Sasuke (sometimes joking, sometimes not, depending on how heartbroken she's been at the time of the conversation). And so, she _has_ to be rational about it.

That's not to say there's no romantic basis for their decision. Sakura has been very clear about her love for Sasuke. And, although he still has trouble getting the words out, Sasuke loves her, too. In an odd, frightening way, it doesn't seem like there's room left in their relationship for the middle-ground of dating.

 _But try telling that to my mother…_

"Why don't you look surprised at this?!" Mebuki rounds on Kizashi who, after the initial shock over the announcement, has settled back and is looking at Sakura in speculation. A moment later, his gaze lands on her…

 _Fiancé,_ she supplies with a mental thrill.

Her father shrugs. "He came to ask my permission about a week ago."

It's Sakura's turn for surprise and she gapes at the reserved man beside her.

"You _actually_ asked my father's _permission?"_ she whispers, impressed and giddy and a little indignant all at once.

Sasuke doesn't answer. Instead, he stares straight ahead as if every shred of his focus is on not using the Rinnegan to portal out of the room. But the back of his neck turns red and his right eye twitches the way she's learned it does when he's embarrassed or caught doing something that he hopes no one will notice.

"Someone asked to marry our daughter, and you didn't tell me?" Mebuki demands.

"I didn't think it would be an issue!"

"It's _Sasuke Uchiha_! She's been in love with him since they both had baby teeth! Did you really think she was going to say _no_?!"

"Well… no," Kizashi says, shifting uncomfortably, "but considering how much he beat around the bush when he asked me, I figured it'd be a dog's age before he actually managed to get the words out to _her_."

"Mom, Dad, you know we can hear you, right?" Sakura reminds them, wondering if Sasuke's about to break his teeth from the amount of jaw clenching going on beside her.

Her mother takes no notice of her. "So, you gave him permission?!"

"What do you _think_ I said?" Kizashi returns, nodding his head at them. "They're here now, telling us they're getting married. They wouldn't be here if I didn't say _yes_."

"He's a former international _criminal_ —no offence," Mebuki says, like it's an afterthought. "What exactly made you think allowing him to marry our only daughter was a good idea?!"

"I looked him in the eye, and I asked him a question," Kizashi answers.

"A question."

"Yes."

Mebuki crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow, her expression promising that if she isn't impressed with what her husband has to say, she will unleash the fury of seven hells on him. Kizashi, used to this look, seems unfazed as he looks over at Sasuke. Sakura watches with bated breath as her father—a cheery, nonthreatening man who barely made it past genin—meets the gaze of the former _nukanin_ (and, arguably, the most dangerous man alive) without quaking and asks, "Do you love my daughter?"

Utter silence fills the living room.

Sakura freezes, knowing Sasuke has never been the type to voice any kind of emotional attachment to the people he cares about. He still has trouble with it in private, let alone with relative strangers like her parents. He's even less likely to do it to prove a point, so she hurriedly opens her mouth, wanting to point out that she doesn't need to hear it.

"Yes," Sasuke says, the first word he's uttered since Sakura herded everyone into one room to announce their engagement. But the way he says it—the weight of that one syllable—Sakura can perceive everything that he _isn't_ saying. There's a suspicious tightness in her eyes and her vision blurs a little with the film of tears.

Sasuke is no longer returning her father's stare but has tilted his head slightly toward her. Their eyes meet and, for a second, the living room and Sakura's parents fade away. For one eternal moment, it is as if everything is in perfect balance.

And then, almost as one, they both remember that they _aren't_ alone.

Sakura shakes herself and looks away first, aware of her darkening cheeks. When she glances up, she's just in time to see her mother's frown becomes less pronounced; gradually, the agitation drains out of her.

Mebuki chews on Sasuke's response in silence for almost three full minutes, before huffing out a breath through flared nostrils. "When?" she demands.

Sakura blinks. "Huh?"

" _When_ are you getting married?" her mother repeats, impatient.

"Oh, uh… we haven't decided yet," Sakura admits. "I mean, it takes months to plan a wedding properly. And there's so much to consider…

"Yes, there is," her mother says slowly, before brightening up. "And, of course, you'll want to make sure you're all set up before you do settle down. We'll have to plan this—you'll be so busy doing that, sweetheart, I doubt you'll have time for much else." She shoots Sasuke a look as if to address what she means by _else_ then begins to enumerate a hefty list of wedding duties. "We'll have to reserve the venue, come up with a guest list, choose the flowers—"

All of these things are familiar to Sakura since she's helped all of her married girlfriends with their weddings. Every now and again, Mebuki asks a question, pointedly directed at Sakura instead of Sasuke, while Kizashi casually brings out a crossword puzzle. Clearly, he believes the important part of the conversation has passed and he need not pay attention.

Sasuke, however, is like a lump of stone, not reacting to anything her mother says. Even when Mebuki says that it's late, and it's time to go, Sakura has to prod him until he gets to his feet. After shooting her mother an annoyed glare, she leads him from the living room.

"Don't worry about her," she tells him, leading him down the landing. "Mom will warm up to you."

"I don't care if she does," he tells her, a minor edge of waspishness in his voice. Sakura suspects he's not as nonchalant about her mother's comments as he's been pretending.

Rather than call him on it, she tries to deflect with a joke. "It'll be a long fifty years then, because I'm pretty sure that's how long she's still intending to live."

Sasuke recognises that she's teasing and rolls his eyes, some of the rigidity leaving his shoulders.

"Let's wait a few days before we tell everyone," Sakura suggests, a minor peace offering. "I kind of like the idea of keeping it just to ourselves for a while."

"It's not as if your parents will brag about it," he agrees tonelessly.

"Don't worry about them. I mean it," she says once the door's closed behind her. Tonight, the sky is starless and without a moon, so the only light comes from the houses along the street. "I'm happy. And I think you're happy, too. That's all that matters."

"They're your family," he reminds her.

"And they'll support me in whatever I choose to do."

"Even elope?" Sasuke suggests, glum, and she can't tell if he's being serious or not.

"Oh, no. They'd kill me dead," she answers blithely. "And you. And the person who performs the marriage. Akatsuki would look like a bunch of rowdy teenagers compared to what my mother would be capable of if we eloped."

Sasuke snorts, but the rest of the tension goes out of his shoulders. His mouth curves upward in that not-quite-smile that drives her crazy, making her entertain elaborate fantasies about kissing it from his face.

A beat later, she realises that she's actually allowed to do that now.

Sakura bites her lip, wondering if she dares, trying to figure out how to ask him.

Maybe he notices something in her expression with those all-seeing eyes of his. It would explain why they flit away from her, scanning the deserted street outside her home, and then snap back. She can almost read the confirmation in his gaze— _we're all alone_ —and wonders if she's imagining the look there: thoughtful, wary, anticipating, as if he's waiting to see what she will do.

Mustering her courage, Sakura leans in with one hand on his chest to steady herself and strains upward on tiptoes— _it's not fair that he's so tall_!—intending to press a kiss to his mouth. She chickens out at the last second, tilting her face to one side and deciding she'll settle for his cheek instead. But then he moves slightly toward her.

Their lips catch, lingering against one another a half-second too long to be chaste, and then she pulls away. Her cheeks burn, and he is abruptly three feet away from her, avoiding her gaze. But the back of his neck is visibly darker, even in the dim lamplight _and she will never get tired of seeing that!_

"I-I'll see you tomorrow," she says, trying for casualness. She assumes that, as usual, he will wander by the clinic at the end of the day because he has inexplicably memorised her schedule better than she has. "I should finish work by about six, I think, if you…want to go to dinner…or something."

She tries not to let on that she would very much like 'or something' to involve no dinner at all and more time getting to know the shape of his mouth.

うちは

It might be naivety on his part, but Sasuke does not expect his life to change _too_ much now that he and Sakura are engaged.

Yes, he expects that once they announce it, they'll endure a bombardment of attention from their friends and her family. And he knows that there will be certain expectations as to an actual celebration. He may not have attended a formal wedding since childhood, but he's gotten stories from Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi about the ones he missed while he was away.

But in the big scheme of things, his life will probably go on in the same vein as it has since he returned to the place of his birth.

No doubt, he will still spend most of his days in his own solitary pursuits, out of personal preference and because he's more useful to Konoha in the shadows. Sasuke will still endure Naruto's idiocies, Kakashi's laziness, and (a more recent addition to his life) Sai's perversions. He will continue to visit the graves of his family and the memorial stone where his brother's name is carved. He will tolerate the curious and often distrustful stares of his neighbours, all while working each day for the peaceful dream that underscores Konoha's Will of Fire.

The only difference, of course, will be that he will be married to Sakura.

Instead of saying goodbye to her at the end of every day, she'll be the one he comes home to. They'll live in the same house, take their meals together, and, basically, do all the same activities they already do, just in a more officially recognised social arrangement. He imagines it'll be like when they were genin on away missions—only this time, he won't ignore her affection or his own inclination to return it.

He realises that weddings are a big deal, but once the event itself is over with, he assumes life will return to some form of normalcy. _That_ aspect of his future he can picture with a comfortable ease that would've boggled his mind ten years ago.

Sakura will work at the hospital and he will…do something he hasn't quite figured out yet.

There's no doubt it will involve shinobi work, but as to what kind, he has yet to sit down and hash it out with Kakashi and Naruto. Somehow, though, he's certain becoming a jōnin instructor or joining ANBU aren't on his list of options. Even if he tolerated the redundant requirement of the exam, both fields require the utter trust of the people around him.

The people of Konoha may consider him a hero, if a wayward one, but they don't trust him.

It's for that reason he's been scouring Konoha's library, trying to find information about Kaguya. Although the Rabbit Goddess was defeated, Sasuke suspects it's not over—Zetsu would not have planned her return for centuries and not had several back-ups in place. More than that, given her strength, it's possible she's not the only one of her kind. But until he can find actual proof and enough information to warrant a mission, he contents himself with basic information gathering.

It's not as bad as he thought it might be, especially given recent events.

Sasuke's been back in Konoha for a month, but now is the first time in recent memory that he's felt particularly good or hopeful about his life.

The village has become more than just a symbol of his clan's betrayal, but the place where his brother's name is honoured among the heroes of the Fourth Great Ninja War. He sees Konoha progress toward its future every day, pioneered by his childhood friends—friends that are once more offering him the branch of companionship he was always too damaged to accept.

That isn't to say he doesn't experience periods of restlessness. On the contrary, wandering the world in search of redemption gave him purpose. Now that he's achieved that—more or less—he feels a lack of definite direction. His entire life, Sasuke's moved from one task or cause to another instantly, without needing to take time to consider it. Here in Konoha, surrounded by people recovering from the damages of combat and gradually rebuilding their lives, there's no need for snap decisions.

He's uncertain how to be a part of this new world and this idea of 'normalcy' that's been absent from his life since before he lost his parents.

Mostly, he's been trying to adjust.

When he asked Sakura to be with him, it was the first big, long-term decision Sasuke committed himself to since returning. Although it's hardly the most drastic move he's ever considered, he can't help thinking it may be the most significant decision that he's made in years. Not least of all because, after ten years of denial and closing himself off to such possibilities, of refusing to acknowledge what he suspected since before he left Konoha the first time, he wholeheartedly returns Sakura's feelings.

It's a strange thing…love.

He always thought it was overwhelming and ruinous, a passionate, scorching emotion meant to consume from the inside out until nothing remains. His love for his brother was that way at times. Even now when he thinks of Itachi, he experiences echoes of that emotion seared into his soul. His bond with Naruto also started out that way, though in the passing years, it's ebbed to a comfortable warmth.

With Sakura, it's different. Being around her is like being surrounded by a cooling balm or quenching a thirst he didn't realise he had.

And that's why, if there is any threat imminent in this world, he has to be able to protect her from it. Not that she can't protect herself—he knows she can and doesn't fancy the idea of having his bones shattered for suggesting otherwise. But if he's able to stop a threat before it becomes a danger, she'll never have to.

Sasuke is on his way to Konoha's library to continue his information gathering, when fate decides to provide a reminder that life is rarely so simple.

"Sasuke-boy! Is that you?"

He falters in his step at being addressed in such manner and turns to find a familiar, diminutive old woman.

"Nekobaa," he greets, only the slight inflexion at the end of the sentence betraying his surprise.

The years haven't changed her at all, except for a few more lines in her craggy face and hair that is snow-white instead of grey.

"It's so good to see you!" she clucks, hugging him around the middle—despite the public nature of the display, he endures it. Nekobaa has known him longer than most people in this village. Even when he was travelling with Taka, she treated him like an unruly nephew instead of a _nukanin_. "I'd heard you returned to Konoha."

"You are far from Sora-ku," he points out.

"Well, I'm getting older," she dismisses, "and with Tamaki moving here to be with that no-good dog-man of hers, I couldn't very well stay behind."

Sasuke snorts at the accurate description of Kiba. "Did you leave your supply warehouse to someone else then? I had been meaning to make a trip there."

"Oh? What for? I can't imagine there's anything out there that you can't get in this place—Konoha has certainly grown since I was last here!"

" _Kamon_ ," Sasuke says, and then in a quieter tone admits, "It's been many years since the village tailors stocked any of my family's emblems."

There hasn't really been a need with no Uchiha around.

Nekobaa blinks at him for a moment, and then her face splits into a warm smile. "Oh, congratulations, Sasuke-boy," she murmurs. "I hope you will make each other extremely happy."

Sasuke is the one who blinks now in surprise. "What?"

"Heh. For the first time in your life, you ask me for embroidery instead of weapons? There's only one reason someone like you would be worrying about that—you've asked that sweet cherry-blossom girl to marry you, haven't you?"

Sasuke can't help glancing around surreptitiously to make sure no one's listening; in a village of shinobi, privacy is a luxury and gossip the norm.

"You must be so excited," she gushes. "And so much is going to change now that there's someone else in your life. Have you decided where you're going to live?"

"I—"

"Are you intending to become a Konoha police officer, too? Your father, may the gods rest his soul, did good work here. It would be a shame if the Uchiha legacy didn't carry on. Well, you'll have to do something, of course. A shinobi's work doesn't pay as much as it used to—everyone has to have a second job."

 _Wait_ — _w_ _hat?_

"But then, from what Tamaki says, Sakura-girl is a doctor now, so perhaps she will support you," the old woman considers. She then shakes her finger at him. "You make sure you give her lots of babies, do you hear?"

He tries to reply to that, but the only sound that escapes him is a strangled croak.

Nekobaa guffaws loudly at his obvious discomfort, irritating him just enough to get his brain functioning again. Overwhelmed and eager to escape the insinuations, Sasuke makes as polite an excuse as he can and hurries away.

"I'll see if I can find those _kamon_ for you, Sasuke-boy!" the old woman calls cheerily after him, and he curses as the back of his neck warms.

Damn it all.

He's been ruminating about his own future prospects, but until Nekobaa's well-meaning questions, he hadn't actually considered finding a place for them to live. And children—

 _There will be children, right? We never discussed it, but…_

He swallows at the idea of having that conversation. There are so many considerations, not the least of which is whether he even _deserves_ to have children after the life he's led. And of course, there's the fact that he's never—

His brain stalls completely when he thinks about the fact that he and Sakura would first have to engage in a certain activity to even _cause_ children. It takes him longer than he'd like to admit recovering from the sudden, fanciful barrage of images in his head. Eventually, though, he manages to force his thoughts back to more practical, immediate matters.

 _A house. A job. The wedding itself._

He repeats the mantra a few times as he waits for the warmth in his cheeks to subside.

It's possible he's letting himself become intimidated about the whole thing. If Naruto, of all people, can figure out how to be an adult—and a husband at that—Sasuke can, too…or die trying. (He's rather certain that Hinata makes all the important decisions in that marriage, actually, but he wants Sakura to be his partner and not his nursemaid.)

He has no experience—or, to be honest, that much interest—in planning a wedding celebration. But whether they have one of those or not, he and Sakura will need somewhere to live, and it's his duty to find one. Because right now his living arrangements don't well suit a married couple.

Kakashi was kind enough to allow Sasuke to stay in his old, unused apartment when he returned to Konoha, but it's scarce large enough for one person. And as for the other option—living with his soon-to-be in-laws—well, Sasuke will crawl through glass first. They've made it clear already that they aren't entirely pleased with Sakura's choice in husband, Kizashi's character judgements aside.

 _Once, the prospect of marrying into the Uchiha would have been an honour…_

Sasuke and his brother have done a lot to disabuse the world of that notion.

He sighs at this and glances up, only then discovering that his feet have brought him to the ruins of the old Uchiha district. He wonders if there's anything salvageable from the battered, broken apartment that was once his.

Or anything he wants to salvage.

Kakashi's discussed fixing the place up and even mentioned that the Elders once planned to raze it to make room for new residential developments. Konoha is growing, and Sasuke can understand the need to expand, but he still hesitates.

On the one hand, the idea of this place being destroyed angers him because this is where his people lived and died. It's drenched in their blood and, while he saw their bodies buried away from here long ago, their ghosts remain. It doesn't seem right to move Konoha's future generations to a place cursed by that legacy.

He's not religious or superstitious, but he has seen and lived through enough in his life to be cautious.

On the other, he doesn't see himself settling down here with Sakura, either. He doesn't want his future to start off in utter isolation from the rest of the village. And if they do have children…

He shakes his head. To live here would undermine the point of starting over. More than that, Sakura is an important member of the village and an integral part of the hospital. She'll need to live close to her workplace to be most effective. As his importance to the village is significantly less, he decides it's best that their future living space be based on Sakura's needs and not his.

 _Not here_ , he decides and turns from the ruined building.

It's not much but narrowing down where he _doesn't_ want to live seems like a start.

つづく

* * *

Chapter Title Inspired By: Traditional Wedding Invitations

Seriously, Naruto and Hinata got a whole damn movie to bring them together, and then an entire filler arc about their wedding. I feel that Sakura and Sasuke deserve at least that much, considering their relationship had the foundations laid for it from the first few chapters of the manga. A lot more so than Naruto and Hinata did. And for every person who demands some kind of wedding for these two dorks (and those of us who can't afford to go to Japan to enjoy all the wedding-related celebrating fans there get to do), I am hereby inviting you to the wedding 😊

* * *

 _Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome! I'm only able to keep writing as I do thanks to the encouragement of readers like you, so every bit of support helps! And be sure to check out my tumblr (Typewriter Ninjutsu) for content you won't necessarily find on this site. For fic updates or just to shoot me a question or two, I now have a Twitter (KuriQuinn), so feel free to follow!_

 _I'm only able to keep writing as I do thanks to the support of readers like you, so every bit helps!_

 **栗**


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Summary:** This time, if he accepts the mission, he would have to find Sakura. He would have to tell her he's leaving her behind again, not even a day after they've decided on a future together. While he knows neither of them will ever live a quiet life—they are shinobi, after all, and the mission always comes first—he'd hoped for some more time with her.

 **Chapter Beta:** Sakura's Unicorn

* * *

Sasuke leaves the old Uchiha district, still mulling over his housing conundrum. It isn't until he's wandered into the busy centre of the village that he realises it's all a moot point anyhow. Before he can even consider finding a house, he has to know the state of the Uchiha clan finances. Those, he suspects, are probably not very stable.

He hasn't really had to think of money since he got back.

Between Sakura fussing over him to eat breakfast whenever she has mornings off, and Naruto insisting he come eat dinner at the Uzumaki household every other night, and Kakashi allowing him to stay in his unoccupied apartment, he hasn't needed to worry about food or shelter. In lieu of an actual regular job, he's been performing the odd specialised job for the village, such as testing the village's sensory barrier for weak points.

It's a hand to-mouth-existence, which suits him fine after his years of wandering, but he doubts it will suit his future wife. Sakura is used to a roof over her head, three meals a day, and a life that follows a certain routine (at least as much as one can expect with a shinobi lifestyle). If they're going to be happy, Sasuke needs to re-adapt to that kind of lifestyle. Even if he hasn't lived like that since he was eight years old.

The more he thinks about it, the more Sasuke is convinced there's no avoiding it; he needs advice. The question is—who to ask?

His immediate instinct for matters like these is to ask Kakashi. His former teacher has always been good at saving money—considering how many times the man tricked his genin squad into paying the bill at Ichiraku, he has thriftiness down to an art form.

Kakashi's job hasn't exactly provided him with a lot of wealth. The post of Hokage does not pay well; it keeps the money-hungry from aspiring to it. Kakashi gets a small stipend from the village for his services, paid for by taxes and occasionally as diplomatic gifts from the daimyo or other hidden villages. On average, it probably only covers Kakashi's basic needs and not necessarily his dependents.

 _If anyone has experience with finances in that family, it's probably Manako._

Like most Hokage's wives have done in the past, Kakashi's spouse remains firmly in the shadows and out of public life. She even maintains her own separate residence in her name, even though Kakashi has been more-or-less living there for years now. It's why he had no compunction about letting Sasuke use his apartment when he came back.

Officially, it's a measure of protection—the enemies of great men will always try to go after families and loved ones. Even in a village of people who can handle themselves.

Unofficially, Sasuke suspects it's because the Inuzuka woman hates pomp and circumstance about as much as Sasuke does. By maintaining a separate residence she avoids any unwanted accoutrements of being married to the Hokage.

Still, the fact that she can manage two households suggests she knows her way around finances. And she owns her own business—which makes asking her a better option than Kakashi.

The only problem with approaching Manako is…it's hard to talk to her. And considering Sasuke's overall apathy toward speaking to most people, that's saying something.

Growing up, if there was anyone in the village who came close to hating Itachi as much as Sasuke did, it was Manako Inuzuka. She was one of his brother's agemates, and Manako's best friend, Izumi Uchiha, was Itachi's first victim during the massacre.

Based on his own childhood memories and the lingering effects of Itachi's _Tsukuyomi_ , Sasuke remembers Izumi as a smart, talented girl with a kind smile. She was very similar to Sakura, both in temperament and the tenacity of her affections. Konoha lost a rising star when it lost her, and her death impacted Manako in a way that Sasuke understands on a primal level.

It would be the same as him losing Naruto or Kakashi.

As a child, Sasuke kept his distance from Manako—partially out of respect for her grief, but mostly because he needed to focus on his own hatred instead of worrying about someone else's pain.

Since the war, he's spoken to her a few times—the first instance, shortly before he left Konoha, and once or twice since returning—but mostly he maintains a respectful distance. He can see in her eyes that it's hard to look at him, and Sasuke knows that's because of his resemblance to both her dearest friend and the man who murdered her.

 _Kakashi might be the better option to ask after all._

He glances skyward—the height of the sun tells him it'll be at least an hour before Sakura finishes her shift. It's early enough that Kakashi will still be at the office; no doubt Shizune has him buried in paperwork.

Decision made, Sasuke heads to the Hokage Tower.

He doesn't bother announcing himself, simply slipping silently through the hallways until he reaches his former instructor's office. When he gets there, Kakashi is indeed sandwiched between two giant towers of paper, but he's clearly not working.

A familiar orange-covered novel is clutched in his hands.

 _Some_ _things never_ _change…_

He wonders if he should clear his throat, but Kakashi glances up, looking crestfallen. "Oh. You're here. That was faster than I'd hoped."

Sasuke frowns. "You were expecting me?"

"Yes. Didn't Shizune say?" Kakashi sighs, moving to tuck his book away. "I was hoping it would take her longer to track you down." He notes Sasuke's blank expression. "Unless you're here on an unrelated matter and it's just coincidence."

When Sasuke only raises an eyebrow in response, Kakashi's defeated demeanour vanishes and his leans back in his chair, still clutching the book.

"Excellent. If you're here, she'll spend longer looking for you. It works out for everyone," he says happily and motions to the chair in front of his desk. "Have a seat."

"I'll stand."

"Of course, you will." Kakashi rolls his eyes. "Well, what are you here for, if Shizune didn't send you?"

"It can wait," Sasuke replies. Shinobi business always comes first. "What did you need me for?"

"Our daimyo has forwarded me letters from his counterparts in Earth and Wind Country," Kakashi tells him, sifting through one of his file folders. "There's also a note here from the General of the Land of Iron's samurai regiment—I know…not exactly your biggest fans," he adds when he notices Sasuke frown, "—which makes their request even more interesting."

"Request?"

"There are concerns about a potential enemy force rising in the North-western Mountains. Mostly, it appears to be in the Land of Earth, but Iron and Wind suspect whatever is going on is spreading to the other two countries as well. They've requested aid."

"From Konoha."

"The Tsuchikage believes that whatever the threat is, it's based around a new kind of genjutsu," Kakashi says. "So far, none of Iwa's shinobi have been able to confirm this or even find information. The same with Gaara's people and General Mifune's."

"They can't confirm it because they can't identify it, or because they've died?"

"It could be either, but I suspect it's the latter. Everyone sent to investigate has gone missing."

Sasuke clenches his fist.

"They've all requested that I ask you to check it out—seeing as how you're the foremost genjutsu user in the world," he concludes in a sardonic tone.

"We don't know that for sure," Sasuke dismisses, uncomfortable with the praise.

"I'll take my chances," Kakashi remarks dryly.

"Earth Country…"

The north-western border is about six days away—possibly ten if the mountain conditions aren't favourable. And if whatever's going on has spread to Iron and Wind…it could be a month or longer, not even accounting for the reconnaissance involved.

"I know it's a lot to ask. You haven't been back very long, and you've been sticking close to home. If you don't want to accept it, I can find someone else. As you say, there are other shinobi that specialise in genjutsu. We _are_ still in contact with the last survivor of the Chinoike clan."

"No," Sasuke says immediately. "Chino is strong, but still healing from her past. Sending her up against an unknown enemy that has three separate countries worried…that would be unwise."

He is quiet a beat longer, mulling over the prospect of this new mission. For the first time, he finds himself reluctant to commit. Before, he would've accepted the second Kakashi brought it up. He'd probably set out without even stopping to let anyone know he was leaving.

He can't do that anymore.

This time, if he accepts the mission, he would have to find Sakura. He would have to tell her he's leaving her behind again, not even a day after they've decided on a future together. While he knows neither of them will ever live a quiet life—they are shinobi, after all, and the mission always comes first—he'd hoped for some more time with her.

"How long before I need to leave?" he asks, deliberately neutral lest his resignation be audible.

If Kakashi notices anything, he doesn't say. "Well, this time of year, the roads between here and Iwa will start to flood. I'd say you have three weeks before the main routes are impassable."

Sasuke nods. "Very well. I will notify you when I'm able to leave."

Kakashi studies him for a beat, and then his eyes crinkle in what Sasuke knows is a smile beneath his mask. "What was it you wanted to ask when you came in?"

"It can wai—"

Sasuke pauses, considering the merits of saying anything now. If he's just going to leave, he might as well stay mum on the subject until he returns. On the other hand, if it's something that will take time anyhow, perhaps now is the best moment after all.

He doesn't bother sugar-coating it. "Does the Uchiha clan retain any funds, or have they been depleted completely?"

When his clan was murdered, all of their holdings reverted to the village. Sasuke has no illusion of where most of it went—first, to pay for the body removal and funeral costs for the dead, then to Danzō and the Elders. They would've drawn from those funds in "reparation" for years, justifying it based on the failed coup and Itachi's crimes.

As a child, Sasuke's weekly allowance came from what was left in the fund, but it was controlled by the Hokage. First, Hiruzen Sarutobi and then, briefly, Tsunade Senju. After leaving Konoha the first time, he always assumed the Elders had taken complete ownership of it.

"No," Kakashi says. "Tsunade kept as much of it as possible from being used by the council."

Sasuke blinks in surprise. "Well. That's something." He suspects it's more her dislike of the council than any affection for him.

"A lot of what remained was spent during your trial," Kakashi continues, sounding apologetic, "and to cover your own reparations to the village, inside and out."

Sasuke nods. It's as he thought—he's basically starting from scratch.

"I can look into transferring whatever remains back to you. It should take a week or two. Unless… Is there something in particular you need it for? It might help speed up the process."

"No."

The idea of having to _ask_ the village for his own money in order to get married and start a family bothers him—as if he has to ask their permission to be happy. He would rather do it on his own.

 _Maybe a loan_ …

He is doubtful even as he considers it, and it's on the tip of his tongue to ask Kakashi, but then he stops. If he continues this line of questioning, Kakashi will begin to pry. Perhaps Naruto—

 _No. No way will_ he _know how._

Even if Naruto knew how to get a loan, he'd spend a good deal of time making fun of him. And then just tell him to go to Sakura which he doesn't want to do because it defeats the purpose of showing her that he can take charge of their plans for the future. If only there was someone who—

 _Wait. There_ is _someone._

It's a mark of how the times have changed that Sasuke even thinks about Hinata Hyūga—Hinata Uzumaki, now, for almost six months.

He's spent more time with her since he's returned to the village, seeing as how he's become a frequent dinner guest. He pretends that it's because Naruto will nag him until he agrees to dinner, but in reality, it's Hinata's cooking. It's the best he's had in years (actually, it's the only home cooking he's had since his mother died).

She grew up learning to run an entire clan and preparing to be the wife of whatever Hyūga she was married off to. Now that she's married to Naruto, and with him so busy most days preparing for his future job as Hokage, she's the one in charge of the household.

If there's anyone in the world who won't mock Sasuke or have a snide comment on the subject of houses and loans, it's her.

 _Well, that's one problem solved…_

"If there isn't anything further, I'm leaving," he tells Kakashi.

"See you," Kakashi replies, already flipping open his book. Sasuke is almost to the door when he speaks again. "Oh, and Sasuke?"

He inclines his head.

"Be sure to say 'hello' to Sakura for me."

The suggestion itself is innocent, but the tone is heavy with implication.

うちは

Sakura yawns and throws down her pen, the last chart of the day filled in and signed. If she wasn't able to channel her chakra so well, her hand would be cramped up from the amount of writing she's been doing today.

 _Still, it could be worse. I could be Kakashi-sensei._

She grins to herself and stretches like a cat, even purring with pleasure as the muscles in her back pull taught and then relax.

"You're in a good mood," a voice to her left remarks, and she glances up to see her assistant, Ando, in the doorway. He's a scrawny kid with wild brown hair and wide eyes—sort of reminds her of Konohamaru Sarutobi at that age, only with more common sense and less of a sense of humour. Fourteen years old, Ando just recently made chūnin, and his former genin squad leader suggested he had a talent for medical ninjutsu. He's been with Sakura since May and has already made her life a hell of a lot easier—and more organised.

She's inclined to agree with his former squad leader.

"It was a good day," she tells the boy with a smile, even if that's only half of the truth.

For the first time in a long time, she is perfectly and unquestionable happy. She's running the day-to-day affairs of Konoha Hospital for Tsunade while she's away, her children's clinic is still a huge success, and all the people she cares about are happy.

All of this utterly pales in comparison to the secret fact that the love of her life has proposed to her. It's a dream she never thought would become a reality, and yet it is.

She's spent every spare minute today fantasising about it. She's already dreaming of the flowers she'll choose and whether she'll have a traditional dress, or one of the beautiful white gowns that are all the fashion out West.

 _Sasuke_ _is the more traditional sort, so probably the first option_ —

"Your stalker is here."

"My _what?"_ Sakura demands.

"That guy you go home with practically _every_ day," Ando rolls his eyes. "You should be careful."

"Of who? _Sasuke_?" Sakura laughs. "Listen, he might be a legend, but I can hold my own against him." They both have bruises from their last sparring match to prove _that_. "And we don't go home _together_ , he walks me to my place. He's a total gentleman."

"Good. I would hate to find out my supervisor is a woman of loose morals."

"Loose mor—what the hell's that supposed to mean?!" Sakura demands, raising a threatening fist.

"The guy needs a haircut," Ando goes on, glancing out the window. He sounds utterly unimpressed with Sasuke, as if his status as saviour of the planet means nothing compared to being well-groomed. "Who wants to go on a date with a guy who looks like a mop? And if he's going to wait around for you every day, would it kill him to bring you some flowers? If my boyfriend walked me home every day and didn't bring me flowers now and then, I'd dump him."

Sakura is suddenly bombarded by a long-forgotten image of a different Sasuke, one gracing her with a dazzling smile and a red rose in hand.

A rose for someone else.

And while she knows _that_ Sasuke wasn't real but simply a figment of Obito's genjutsu world, she still shudders.

"No, that would be a nightmare," she declares, earning a puzzled stare from Ando. "Never mind. If you're done criticising my love life, I'm heading home." She shrugs out of her lab coat and reaches for her bag. "And if I see Hikaru on the way, I'll tell him he better get you flowers because you're so grumpy today."

Ando sniffs in response.

Outside, Sasuke is waiting in his usual spot across the street. He leans against the wall opposite the hospital, his single hand shoved in his pocket and a preoccupied look on his face. As usual, when she steps out onto the road, he falls into step with her.

"Hello, Sasuke," she greets him cheerfully.

"Sakura."

From here, they usually head to either a nearby restaurant or meander toward one of the tree-lined roads. Mindful of his thoughtful expression, Sakura heads toward the trees; he's more likely to open up about what's bothering him if they're alone together.

They walk in silence for almost a quarter of an hour, until the last stragglers along the path disappear, leaving the street deserted but for them. As they head toward the forest where they both like to stroll, their hands inch closer together. It's enough that Sakura can sense the heat of Sasuke's, even though they aren't touching.

Until they do.

Their little fingers bump, at first by accident, and then, she thinks, perhaps on purpose, but she isn't sure if it's her or him instigating it. The fourth time, Sakura's eyes widen as Sasuke ever so slowly curl his fingers around hers—little finger first, followed gradually by the other digits, until their palms touch.

Sakura continues to stare straight ahead, but can't help the happy sigh that escapes her. She squeezes his fingers briefly, signalling her approval and even gratitude. This is the first time he's held her hand, which is a _very_ encouraging first step.

 _Maybe one day he_ will _bring me flowers_ , she thinks idly. And then she frowns, remembering something else Ando said.

"What?" Sasuke asks, and she jumps. She didn't realise he was watching her expression.

"Nothing."

"If it was nothing, you wouldn't be frowning."

"Look at you—ten years ago you wouldn't even have noticed," she teases.

"I would've noticed," he tells her seriously, "I just wouldn't have said anything."

She rolls her eyes good-naturedly.

"Are you going to answer?"

"I want to go on a date with you," she tells him firmly.

Sasuke blinks. "A date."

It's a statement, but she reads the question in his tone.

"Yeah, you know, you and me, spending time together, the two of us," she clarifies. "A quiet, romantic dinner, or…moonlit walks under the cherry blossoms?"

"We've been doing things like that since I got back," he points out.

"No, those weren't da—I mean, I guess, technically, yes, they do sort of fit that definition," she allows, "but it's not like…we didn't have to get dressed up nice or anything, and there was no planning a picnic or…or watching the stars together or…" Sakura flounders. She's explaining this badly and knows it.

"So _planning_ and _stars_ are the difference between what we've been doing and a…date?" Despite the critical note on the last word, as if he doesn't like the way it feels coming off his tongue, Sasuke's question is for clarification. As if he is truly trying to understand what she is saying, instead of shrugging it off in contempt the way he would when they were younger.

"Well, that or a romantic candlelit table for two, or dancing or…" she trails off when she sees his eyes widen—it's only incremental, but on anyone else it would be panic. She exhales through her nose. "I'm freaking you out right now, aren't I?"

"No," he says, but the syllable is pushed through clenched teeth.

"I am," she sighs, and a moment later makes a waving motion with her free hand. "Never mind. It's just…" _Leftover fantasies from when I was a girl._ "You're right. I'm being silly. We already do all the stuff I want to do and asking for any more would make things feel forced."

"We can. If you want to."

"No. I don't need that," she dismisses, tucking that dream back into her mental hope chest. "It's only, at some point before we get married, it might be nice to have some indication that you see me as a woman, and not just the person you happen to be in love with."

Sasuke is utterly confused at this and doesn't even try to hide it this time. He clears his throat, uncomfortable, and changes the subject. "On that note…did you have a specific time you were thinking about?"

"I'm not sure," Sakura responds. "When Naruto and Hinata got engaged, they did everything really fast—about four months. So, I guess we can use that as an estimate. About whether we should do it sooner or later, I mean." She taps her chin thoughtfully. "Except…if we have the wedding in four months, it'll be winter, and I don't really want to have a wedding in the snow. It might be romantic for about five seconds before the cold and the wet and people being inconvenienced would ruin it."

"We could wait for the spring," he suggests reasonably.

"We _could_ …except…I sort of don't want to wait four months, let alone six," she admits. "We've waited long enough, don't you think? And I can deal with having less fuss than they had. I was actually thinking…two months from now?"

Sasuke frowns and glances up at the sky. He has his problem-solving face on.

"And this planning for the wedding," he says after a moment, sounding careful, "is something I need to be present for?"

Sakura smacks him in the shoulder—a little harder than a playful tap, but not with any malice. "Yes, you have to be involved! It's your celebration, too—unless you don't want to celebrate?"

"In that case, we may have to wait anyhow."

He stops walking and turns to face her. He looks grave, and she immediately tenses for bad news.

"Kakashi offered me a mission," he tells her. "There's something happening in the Land of Earth, and might take anywhere from a few weeks to a few months."

Sakura's chest tightens. "Oh." She swallows. "And you said yes?"

"I haven't decided yet. I told Kakashi I would let him know, but I wanted to speak to you first," Sasuke tells her. "You will be my wife. This is the sort of thing that I'm meant to speak to you about in advance. Especially if it interferes with your plans, in which case…Kakashi proposed another individual who might take the mission…if that's what's required."

He sounds like he's telling himself more than her, as if he's reminding himself about a long-forgotten social norm. Though her disappointment is rising—she'd hoped to spend more time with Sasuke before he inevitably started taking long-term missions again—she recognises the effort he's making.

 _Konoha wasn't built in a day,_ she reminds herself.

"Thank you for considering me," she tells Sasuke softly, squeezing his hand, "but don't worry. And, of course, you have to go on the mission. Besides, would you really tell Kakashi 'no' if I had a problem with it?"

Sasuke shifts uncomfortably, but his expression is unapologetic. "No."

"Good," she declares. "Some things have to come first, especially if we want to build the future we risked our lives to protect. It'd be the same if a situation came up at the hospital, or if I had to visit another village to offer medical aid. You wouldn't expect me to run things by you first, would you?"

Sasuke snorts.

"Exactly. But I'm glad that you thought this was important enough to discuss with me beforehand. It was thoughtful and…and very _husbandly_ of you."

He looks away, but the back of his neck turns red.

"So, when are you leaving?" she asks eventually, breaking the silence.

"Soon," he answers. "I told Kakashi to give me some time. But since we've spoken now, I'll probably go back right away and tell him I can leave tomorrow morning."

"…Oh."

She isn't quite capable of hiding her disappointment here, and Sasuke notices. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Sakura."

"It's just…I mean…I know we just said the mission comes first and everything, but since Kakashi-sensei gave you that time, maybe…we could spend some of it together."

Sasuke considers, frowning in thought. "Kakashi said it's possible for me to wait a week or two," he says slowly. "If you want."

"Would you?" she asks, trying not to feel so selfishly pleased. "I mean, only if it's not going to inconvenience you—because, if it does, then you wouldn't be doing your job. And I don't want to be the one who holds you back from—"

"It won't kill me, Sakura," he deadpans, but there's a twitch in the corner of his mouth that tells her he's more amused than irritated.

She grins and leans into his shoulder.

"Let's have dinner—a team dinner! We'll have Naruto and Hinata over," she suggests. "And Ino and Sai, and Kakashi and Manako. And Yamato, if he's in the village. We can tell all of them the news together."

"You said you wanted to keep it to ourselves for a while."

"That was before you got a mission that could take months. I'm not keeping a secret this big for all that time!" she protests. "Besides, it's in the best friend code that I have to tell Ino within at least forty-eight hours of getting engaged. And you _know_ Naruto will whine and complain that you didn't tell him before you left."

"Hm." There is a beat of silence, as if Sasuke is considering whether he should chance it—and then probably figures (quite correctly) that if the news came out while Sasuke was away, Naruto would follow him on his mission just to kick his ass (or raze a forest trying). "All right. Dinner might be a good idea."

"Great!"

"But not ramen."

" _Obviously_. This isn't exactly a casual conversation. I'd like it to be a _little_ more special than ramen."

"We'll do it at my place."

"You mean Kakashi-sensei's obscenely tiny apartment?" Sakura prompts, making a face. "No. Let's have them over to my place."

This time Sasuke makes the face. "With your parents hovering?"

They both wince.

"All right. Fine," Sakura decides. "We'll have it at your place. Who cares how cramped it is when we're with people we care about, right?"

She beams at him, and Sasuke stares at her, his mismatched eyes adorably wide. He seems completely stunned for a minute, and then hastily looks away, letting his hair fall over his face again. From the tense set of his shoulders, he is considering something difficult.

"Sasuke?" she prompts. "If the dinner is too much, we don't have to. I'm just as happy telling them all individually if you—"

"Come with me."

She blinks, a little confused by the non sequitur, but shrugs. "Okay. Where?"

"No—that's not what I—" he cuts himself off, looking frustrated for a moment, and then forces himself to continue. "Come with me on the mission."

It's Sakura's turn to be stunned.

"You asked me once," he reminds her, "and it wasn't the right moment. But you're right—we're wasting time. I would prefer not to spend any more of mine without you by my side."

It feels as if the world and all its sound has suddenly disappeared, along with the air from her lungs.

"I know that you have responsibilities here," he continues quietly, "and that it would make the most sense to occupy yourself with those. I would understand if that's what you choose to do—"

"Sasuke—"

"—and with this mission, if it's…what you want, I'll go tomorrow and come back here as soon as possible."

Her vision becomes a little blurry.

"But if you—"

"I'll come with you," she tells him firmly, reaching up to take his face in her hands. "That's not even a question. And don't worry about my responsibilities here. I have people who can keep an eye on things while I'm away—they're trained for that. Besides, after the amount of work I've done for this village, I could use a vacation."

"A mission isn't a vacation," he reminds her.

"Does the mission involve paperwork?"

"I doubt it."

"Then it's a vacation," she says happily, and before she can think better of it, hugs him around the middle. He goes rigid at first and then relaxes into her embrace. "Thank you for asking me, Sasuke."

"…You're welcome."

"So, we'll go, and when we get back, we'll plan the wedding and get married," she decides, pulling away from him. "We might end up marrying in the spring after all."

"But you don't want to wait."

"It's not so bad, the waiting—as long as I'm with you."

"…Hm."

He looks a little conflicted, like he's still worried this idea is an imposition somehow. She's not entirely sure how to assure him that it's anything but, and not just because she'll be by his side.

An idea occurs to her, a little bolder than she's used to—but then, this whole situation is a little bolder than what she's used to.

"There are…other reasons this could be a good trip," she begins, trying not to sound uncertain. "It could be a good opportunity…to practice?"

 _Damn it, I shouldn't have phrased that as a question!_

"Practice what?"

"Practice for…well…you had that second goal," she reminds him, trying and failing to keep the blood from rushing to her cheeks. She hasn't tried to flirt with Sasuke since they were genin, and isn't entirely sure how to go about it now that they're adults. When continues to look confused, she curses herself for starting out with something so… _lewd_.

 _Well, I started this, I might as well commit!_

"Back when we first got put on the same squad?" she reminds him. "Remember what you said?"

Sasuke stares at her blankly for about five seconds before he realises what she's talking about.

And promptly turns as red as his favourite food.

He looks away from her, his entire body tense and Sakura experiences a moment of panic.

 _Oh, no! I've embarrassed him! That was so not the point, I didn't want to make him uncomfortable, I just…!_

"Sasuke, I'm sorry!" she stammers over herself to say. "I didn't mean…that's not what I…I meant practice being close…the two of us—not that it's not the two of us now, it is, but—"

When Sasuke looks back at her, his cheeks and the bridge of his nose are still darker than usual, and he shoots her an exasperated look. She exhales in relief to note it's fond exasperation, and not the Naruto-exasperation.

"Annoying woman," he says wryly. "All I am to you is a piece of meat."

And he turns to walk away.

Sakura's jaw drops.

"Did you just…did you just _make a joke_? Sasuke? _Sasuke! Wait up!_ "

つづく

* * *

 _Reviews and constructive criticism are much appreciated! Check out my tumblr to find out how to support my work! Thanks for your interest in my work!_

クリ


	3. Chapter Three

**AN: The views on marriage in this chapter are not my own. I personally could care less when it comes to the whole institution (get married or don't get married, just don't dictate who's allowed and who's not when they should do it and why they should do it…etc.) but I figure most of the characters in Naruto would be the traditional sort and would have traditional views about it. So no SJWs equating these fictional situations with my own view, please. I'm always shocked by the tiny details people get hung up on…**

 **Chapter Beta: Sakura's Unicorn**

* * *

An empty, industrial-sized knapsack, several neatly folded piles of clothes, and methodically packaged medical supplies lie on Sakura's bed. Humming to herself, she looks around, trying to decide if there is anything she hasn't packed yet that she ought to.

 _I'll need more of those,_ she thinks, picking up a bottle of blood pills _, but I can get those from the hospital when I give my notice tomorrow._

It's not official yet – technically, she's not on the mission roster – but Sasuke said he would take care of that this morning. She's not worried; Kakashi will definitely say yes. Even if he doesn't, she's already set her mind on a leave of absence from work. If she wants to spend her time off near Earth Country at the same time that Sasuke happens to be on a mission there, it's completely her business. She dares anyone to try to tell her different.

"Well, that's a lot more stuff than usual," a voice remarks from her doorway. She glances up to see her mother peeking her head in. "Where are you off to, the lost Land of Ancestors?" She chuckles at her own joke.

"Earth Country," Sakura replies, packing her clothes away.

Her mother frowns. "Is there an outbreak of something up that way?"

"Maybe. There's always people in need of a healer wherever I go."

"But you're not sure?"

"Well, Sasuke can't tell me until he gets permission from Kakashi to read me in on it – and even if he does, I couldn't tell you the specifics until it's declassified," Sakura says, rolling her eyes good-naturedly. "Come on, Mom. It hasn't been _that_ long since you went on missions."

"So. Sasuke's going, too."

"Mm-hm."

"What about Naruto? And Sai? Is it a mission that needs you all?"

"No, I don't think so. Besides, Sai's busy restructuring the black-ops division. And Naruto doesn't actually go on a lot of missions these days while he's learning how to run the village. I doubt they'd put him on a long-term one like this."

"Long-term?" her mother echoes. "How 'long-term?'"

"Oh, I don't know. It could be weeks. It could be months," Sakura replies, unconcerned.

"So, you're going on a mission that might last for weeks or months. Alone. With a man." Her words are flat.

"Oh, Mother, don't be so archaic. It's a mission with Sasuke," Sakura rolls her eyes, "not a drunken sex-romp through the Five Shinobi Countries with a complete stranger."

 _Well, it could be,_ her inner voice, quiet for so long, pipes up slyly.

Mebuki makes a face. "Excuse me for thinking you'd be safer on one of those than the other."

"No. We're not doing this," Sakura says, holding up a hand. "You've made your feelings about Sasuke perfectly clear. And while you're entitled to your opinion, you've got nothing to back it up with. You don't know him like I do."

"That doesn't count. You're in love. That sort of thing clouds judgement."

"Then you don't know him like Naruto does. Or Kakashi. You trust the judgement of Konoha's hero and the Sixth Hokage, right?" she asks, to which her mother crosses her arms, but can't think of anything to say. In a more wheedling voice, Sakura adds, "Just give him a chance, okay?"

"Did I say I wouldn't?" Mebuki grumbles, and Sakura knows she's won.

She crosses the room to hug her mother and then glances at the clock. "All right, I have to get going. I want to catch Ino before she heads home for the night."

It's the best time to talk to her, really; Sakura isn't keen on intruding in her friend's home these days. She and Sai are still in the honeymoon period, and Sakura's learned her lesson about showing up unannounced.

She shudders. _That's more of Sai than I ever, ever wanted to see…_

Given the fact she's a medic, that's saying something.

It's barely five minutes to the flower shop, the road familiar and strewn with memories. Sakura thinks about how strange it will be, taking a different path to get here once she and Sasuke have their own home. She blushes at the thought, unable to keep the smile off her face or the bounce from her step.

 _I'm getting married_ , she thinks giddily for the umpteenth time since he proposed. She still can't quite believe it; the thought will jump out at her at random points during the day, making her stomach flip and her heart speed up. She wonders if Sasuke experiences the same excitement and disbelief, or if (as with all things), once he's set his mind to something, it's simple fact that requires no reaction.

 _Probably the latter_ , she sighs to herself as she enters Yamanaka Flowers.

The place is the same as usual, although the décor has changed; the once blank walls are now swirls of colour, murals painted by Sai that have turned the four corners into their own little contained fantasy worlds. Beautiful landscapes meld into one another, the colours rivalled only by the flowers which line the walls.

Ino is behind the counter, preparing a bouquet of yellow tulips for an awkward-looking youth.

"Hey," she greets as the shy boy bolts from the shop, "it's been a while since I've seen you here. Come to bask in my beauty?"

Sakura wrinkles her nose. "Please, if I want to bask in beauty, I'll go watch a sunset."

"Excuse you! Are you saying I'm not as gorgeous as a sunset?"

"More like you're as irritating as a sunburn."

"Billboard Brow."

"Pig."

They smirk at each other.

"Thanks for that mint oil balm you sent over. It's done wonders for my mother's back."

"I'm glad! As soon as you run out, I'll have Ando make some more. He did pretty well with that last batch. Oh, if you ever get a shipment of cajuput, I'll tell him to add it. It really helps."

"I'll put a note in when we resupply," Ino says. "So, what's up?"

"I came to see if you want to meet for dinner tomorrow night," Sakura says. "Naruto and Hinata will be there. Kakashi-sensei, too, if he's not busy."

"So, Team 7 and others?" Ino smirks. "Didn't we just meet at Ichiraku _last_ week?"

"It's not Ichiraku. We're having it at Sasuke's place." Sakura frowns. "And we were going to order in from that new _yōshokuya_ , but if you're desperate for ramen, I'm sure we can pick some up for you."

"Well, aren't you funny today – wait. _Sasuke's_ place? Isn't that a little cramped?"

"It was either that or my parents' – you know how they hover."

"Yes, but at least your mother is always popping up with treats. And there's more space there."

"Are you going to be able to make it or not?" Sakura asks impatiently.

"Not," Ino answers, "but it has nothing to do with the location. Tomorrow night, there's a Yamanaka clan meeting and Sai's insisting we go. Honestly, he cares more about it than I do, even though I told him that it's only boring accounting stuff and an excuse for the old geezers to talk about the time so-and-so's cousin stole their cat…"

"He just wants to fit in."

Sai never gives up a chance to learn more about the family he married into. He's gotten very protective of it, especially since he never had a family himself.

"There are other ways to fit in than getting your cheeks pinched by a dozen great aunts," Ino complains.

They grin at each other, and Sakura sobers. "We'll miss you at dinner."

"Can't you postpone it?"

"No. I'm sort of on a fixed schedule and might not get another chance during the next two weeks."

"What's in two weeks?"

"I'm heading to Earth Country. It might be a month or so, depending on what the trouble is."

"They asked for a healer? Don't they have a bunch of their own up there?"

"It's not that – though I doubt they'd turn me away. See, Sasuke's leading the mission and he asked me to come with –"

"Wait. He _asked_ you? You sure you didn't rudely invite yourself along?"

"Shut up, Pig!"

"Who else is going?"

"No one. It's just us."

"Just…" Ino's eyes widen and a beat later, she leers. "Just the _two_ of you? Oh, you little tramp! Ooh, and you're unmarried and everything. How scandalous!"

"Hilarious…"

"Seriously, though, isn't your mom freaking out about this?"

"Not as much as she would under normal circumstances," Sakura admits.

" _Normal_ circumstances?"

"That's sort of what I wanted to tell you at dinner tomorrow along with everyone else," Sakura explains. She looks around the flower shop, ensuring that they're completely alone, and leans over the counter. "If I tell you, you have to swear you won't say anything. To anyone."

"Anything about what?"

Sakura hesitates. She's a little apprehensive about telling Ino, worried that she'll be hurt by the news. Granted, it's a little late, considering she's been happily married to Sai for weeks now, but their inane competition over Sasuke took up so much of their childhood; it almost ruined their friendship. Sakura knows that Ino doesn't have feelings for Sasuke anymore – at least, not the romantic kind – but she also doesn't want to seem as if she's rubbing Ino's nose in it.

But Ino is also the person that she confides everything in, good or bad. She was there for Sakura when Sasuke and Naruto weren't, and there's a dimension to their friendship that none of the men in her life will ever understand or be able to replace.

She can't _not_ tell her.

"I mean it, Ino. You have to wait at least until Naruto knows because he wouldn't forgive us for not telling him first. But you're my best friend, so I _have_ to tell you –"

"Sakura, what are you…" Ino trails off and then gasps. "Oh! _Oh_! You're not…"

"Sasuke asked," Sakura reveals in a breathless whisper, unable to keep the smile off her face. "Two days ago."

" _Two days ago?!"_ Ino yells, remembers she's supposed to be quiet, and hisses in a lower voice, "This happened two days ago and you didn't tell me right away?! Forehead, what the hell is wrong with you?!"

"We've been busy – besides, it's not like you told me the minute you got engaged, either."

"That doesn't matter, you selfish bitch! This is a situation where you tell me right away! Our entire childhood was dedicated to one of us nabbing him, and it was your sworn duty to inform me the second you pulled it off!" Ino cries, but she's smiling as she reaches for Sakura's left hand. "Let me see the ring."

"There is no ring," she replies.

" _Ehhh?_ What the hell? Is he cheap or something?"

"No, it's…that's not really his style," Sakura demurs; she's not actually sure that's the case, but in the whirlwind of everything happening, she honestly didn't even think twice about a ring. "Besides, he gave me something better – he taught me his family's _Katon_."

"O _kay_ ," Ino says, incredulous. "If you say that's better…"

"No, you don't get what that means to him," Sakura says quickly, and sets about excitedly relating the entire tale to her friend. She probably doesn't do it justice – everything happened so quickly and it felt so dreamlike that she's probably forgetting half of it – but Ino's eyes soften like she's beginning to understand.

"Well, I still say he should've gotten you a ring," her friend says when she's done, "but it sounds like it was romantic. Much more romantic than I got, anyway." She adopts a stilted tone and blank expression that Sakura knows is meant to represent Sai, and mimics, "'Ino, I enjoy having sexual relations with you. I never want to have them with anyone else. Let's continue to do this for the rest of our lives.'"

Sakura sniggers, and when Ino shoots her a glare, she arranges her features into something resembling an apology. "To be fair, that actually is kind of romantic. Especially for Sai."

"You know, it kind of was," Ino admits. "Until my mother walked in on us."

"No!"

"And then he just looks up at her, utterly unbothered, and tells her he's marrying me. And _then_ they start talking venues and flower arrangements. _While I'm still hiding under the covers!"_

Sakura can't help her laughter now. "Is it just me, or has Auntie gotten a lot more relaxed about these things?"

"Since Dad's been gone, she's much more of a 'seize the day' type," Ino agrees. "And she thinks Sai is funny, which…it's nice that they get along."

"You're lucky. I'm not sure my mother will ever get along with Sasuke. I think the best I can hope for is some sort of mutual non-aggression pact between them."

"If anything ever happens, my money's on Auntie Mebuki," Ino says seriously.

うちは

Sasuke never really interacted with any of his friends' parents or parental figures before.

He barely acknowledged Iruka as a teacher when he was at the Academy, and after he left, there's been little opportunity or need to spend much time with him, even for Naruto's sake.

Sakura's parents were even less of a priority. He actively avoided happy families when he was a kid, and even more so with Sakura because she was so annoying back then. It's only since he's been back to Konoha the second time that her parents have even been a factor in his life.

So, he's a little mystified at the fact that he's now sitting in the brightly decorated kitchen of the Haruno household, across the table from Mebuki Haruno while she pours him a cup of tea.

He's also having a hard time understanding the reason behind his mounting, inexplicable apprehension.

He only came by to let Sakura know that Kakashi agreed to let her join the mission – looking entirely too knowing about the whole thing for Sasuke's liking – and to see if she was free to spar. It's been a while, and he knows today is one of her rare days off.

When her mother answered the door, saying she'd just gone to the flower shop, he fully intended to come back later (he has no intention of venturing into Ino's shop, suspecting it would get people's tongues wagging). But before he could make an escape, Mebuki invited him inside for a quick cup of tea in a tone that suggested this was no mere invitation, but a command on par with any Hokage's directive.

"After all, I feel as if I hardly know you, and we really should get familiar with each other since we'll be family. For Sakura's sake, at least," she insisted, her tone dripping with implications that made his stomach twist.

 _For Sakura's sake,_ he told himself firmly and accepted.

Of course, as soon as he sits down in the kitchen, she doesn't even bother to keep up her initial pretence, instead stating, "So, Sakura tells me you're going on a mission together."

 _Ah. That's what this is._

He relaxes, suspecting this is her opportunity to ensure he will take care of her daughter. Considering Sakura can take care of herself, he supposes he can add some sort of secondary reassurance for her mother if she requires it.

"Yes," he says.

"Just the two of you?"

"Yes."

"I see." She takes a sip of her tea and it occurs to him that he doesn't like her tone. "And this is happening _before_ you get married?"

"Yes," he answers unthinkingly.

"Hm," she hums, and he realises that he's made his first mistake.

"You and my daughter have a long history," Mebuki begins. "How do I know you won't let that get in the way of treating her in a respectful fashion? While you're travelling together. _All alone_."

Sasuke blinks. "I don't understand what you're saying."

"You're both young and healthy," she goes on, "and these missions get the blood boiling. I remember it well." The dots connect and Sasuke's eyes widen. He, once again, considers the wisdom in bolting, but she's speaking again, and this time her tone is hard and forbidding. "What happens if, one night, you forget yourselves?"

Sasuke grits his teeth, disbelief flooding him at the fact they're actually having this conversation. He thought this was the 'protect my daughter with your life' speech. He was so very, very wrong.

"Not that it's any of your business –"

"She's my daughter, so it is my business."

" – but I would never disrespect Sakura in that way," Sasuke finishes firmly. "I would do nothing without her express permission."

"Yes, you're big on permission," Mebuki replies coolly, "considering you had the forethought to ask my husband's permission. It shows you have at least some understanding of etiquette, despite some…rough patches."

Her tone suggests it's the best euphemism she can come up with, and he has to hand it to her – it's the most delicate descriptor he's ever heard for his behaviour.

"So, my question is, why do you intend to travel and live in close quarters with her without being married first? Don't you care about her reputation? Her honour?"

"I –"

"I assume you're a decent sort, as I said, you were at least respectful of her father," she continues, "If you _did_ get carried away or caught up in the moment, I would hope you'd marry her right away –"

"I –"

" – but that leaves us with the problem of a shotgun wedding in some backwater burg," she concludes. Her eyes rove over him judgementally, and then she wags her finger at him. "Sakura has put up with an awful lot from you over the years, you know. And she's too kind to say anything, of course, but she's dreamed of her wedding since she was a little girl. She used to tell me stories and draw pictures – I might have some of them somewhere…"

"No, it's…it's fine. I don't need to – _we're coming back_ ," Sasuke manages to choke out.

"The gods laugh at people who make plans," Mebuki simpers. "You might plan to get married when you come back, but you don't know what could happen along the way. And when it _does_ happen, you might be thousands of miles away." She meets his gaze, and suddenly, her face becomes pained. Sasuke feels a tightening in his chest because her eyes look _exactly_ like Sakura's. "You'd be keeping her from the wedding of her dreams – and you'd be denying her father and I the only chance we'll ever have to watch our child get married. To the man she's loved her entire life."

Each phrase feels like a growing, invisible weight hanging over his head.

And then she goes in for the kill.

"Surely your mother raised you better than that," Mebuki ponders out loud. "She was such a kind woman…"

Sasuke's eyes widen.

"You knew my mother?" he asks, momentarily stunned.

"I didn't know her as well as some did, but she was a woman of quality," Mebuki says. "And I can't help think of what she would want if she were here."

"But she's _not_ here," Sasuke says, only just holding him back from snapping. This is not Naruto or an argument he can win by escalating it into a physical fight; this is Mebuki Haruno, a woman who never made it past genin, the mother of his future wife, and she could conceivably make the next fifty years of his life a misery. But using his deceased mother to influence his choices…

"Do you think that somehow invalidates her wishes?" Mebuki challenges. "The people we care about never truly leave us – and their intentions live on even when they don't. Sakura's told me about your brother – what he did and the hardships he endured. He's gone, but you live your life based on your intentions, don't you?"

Sasuke's anger stalls at this.

"Mikoto was a good woman," Mebuki goes on. "Even if we weren't what you'd call close, she was an Uchiha and she was a _mother_. I'm positive she would have the same concerns that I do."

Sasuke has always avoided imagining 'what if' scenarios because they're just too painful. But just this once he allows himself to imagine the conversation with his mother, explaining that he and Sakura are leaving on a potentially long-term mission alone together.

He knows the exact expression she would make, and winces.

"Really, in the big scheme of things, it's such a small thing to ensure that everything is settled before you go," Mebuki concludes pleasantly.

They stare at each other for several long moments.

Half an hour later, Sasuke stands outside the Haruno residence, blinking into the afternoon sky. Somehow, he actually agreed to have the wedding _before_ leaving on the mission, and he can't for the life of him figure out the exact point where he gave in.

On the up side, Mebuki seemed like she was in a good mood when he left her which is a nice change from the suspicious glares and double-edged words he faced when he first arrived there. The woman wields guilt like a kunai.

 _How did this woman never make it past genin? She would've had a glowing career in Interrogation and Torture!_

If Sakura inherited even a fraction of that, he's in serious trouble.

Thinking of his intended, he winces; not a day after she thanked him for including her in decisions, he's just made a huge one without bringing it up with her first. And while, if Mebuki is to be trusted, it's something Sakura wants, he remains uncomfortable with it. And embarrassed because one of his strengths is remaining immobile even in the face of adversity, yet she broke him down in _less than an hour._ Has being back in Konoha made him soft? Has acknowledging his feelings for Sakura made him weaker somehow?

 _No, that's not it…_

There's something else about the whole situation that he's missing, but before he can puzzle it out a little more, he sees Sakura coming around the corner. She notices him right away, her expression brightens, and she quickens her approach.

"You're here!" she beams. "Did you speak to Kakashi-sensei?"

He nods, deciding to mentally pack away his misgivings for another time. "He gave his permission."

"I knew he would," she gushes, "He's such an old softie. He's going to be a push-over when his kids are old enough to talk." She reaches for her front door. "Want to come in for some tea?"

"No!" Sakura looks startled by the quick snap of his reply, and he hurries to amend himself before she takes it as an insult. "Actually…" He eyes her house like he might an underground torture chamber. "Let's go for a walk."

"All right," she agrees slowly, and falls into step with him.

As they meander through the streets, Sakura relates the events of her morning to him. He's only half-listening, guiding them away from prying eyes and ears.

"I had to tell Ino," she says about her recent visit to the flower shop, "since she can't come over tomorrow. But she promised not to tell anyone else until after we tell Naruto."

He nods, distracted.

She notices, because of course she does, and touches his arm to get him to stop walking. "Sasuke, is something wrong?"

"Perhaps," he says, earning a troubled frown.

Glancing around – they are near the river now and safely alone – Sasuke gives her a much-edited version of his own interesting morning adventures and the fact he somehow agreed to a wedding before their departure.

An expression of great annoyance passes over her face – one similar to what he's seen when Naruto says or does something stupid which usually precedes a show of monstrous temper.

Or strength.

Or both, depending on the seriousness of the offence.

Sasuke braces himself, not sure whether he's better served dodging or standing there and taking the blow.

But then Sakura rolls her eyes skyward and groans, " _Mother!"_ and he realises he's safe.

"This is really going too far!" Sakura rants. "She's always interfering with everything…such a control freak! You can bet…she and I will have words…can't believe she stuck her nose in!"

"She makes a decent point, though. Your parents should be able to see you get married."

"They'll see it when we get back."

"We can't predict the future," he reminds her. "Anything could happen between now and then."

Sakura narrows her eyes. "I hope that's not an implication that you intend to die, or break off our engagement while we're out there."

"What? No! That's not what I…" he trails off, momentarily confused why _that_ 's the first place her mind goes.

Sasuke thinks back on what Mebuki implied, about the reasons why getting married now might be more prudent, and his neck heats up. He doesn't want to repeat any part of that conversation to Sakura, but can't figure out any other way to explain himself.

"If your mind is made up, that's fine," he says stiffly. "I'll go back and speak to your mother. I made the mistake in accepting without consulting you."

"No, Sasuke. That's not what –"

"You deserve more than a rushed ceremony," he interrupts. "I want you to be able to celebrate in as grand a fashion as you want."

"No," she replies immediately. "A wedding like that would make you miserable. Even if we waited and came back, I wouldn't want that. I'd want to celebrate with family." Sakura takes a deep breath, puffing out her cheeks in annoyance. "Damn it, my mother's right."

But there is no malice in her words.

"You said you didn't want to wait," he points out.

"I did, didn't I? All right…if we're just going to arrange a small wedding when we get back, we might as well do it now. That's the epitome of not waiting, right?"

"Small," he states, considering it. "Just us and your parents."

"And Naruto and Kakashi," Sakura agrees. "They're family. They should be there."

Sasuke's chest does that thing where it tightens, yet feels like it's expanded at her words because there's no one in the entire village who understands that as well as she does.

"As for the reception…well, Ino would never forgive me if I didn't invite her, so she's a given," Sakura continues. "And we might as well invite all of the significant others, too: Hinata, Manako – and Sai, of course."

"Sai," Sasuke repeats, slightly incredulous. He's on better terms with the artist these days, but he never imagined the man would be a guest at his wedding reception. It's definitely not something he would've even entertained the first time they met.

 _'You woke me up to talk about_ bonds _?'_

"…and we should invite our friends from the Academy," Sakura is saying. "Shikamaru and Temari; and Chōji and Karui; and Li and – well, everyone and their partners, of course."

"Wasn't this supposed to be a small affair?"

"It will be, compared to Naruto's. Totally informal and nothing that requires the village being shut down for a three-day party," Sakura determines. "For all I care, we can rent the dining room at the Yakiniku Q, if you're determined to have it casual." Sasuke makes a face at that, and she laughs. "Or not."

"My family used to hold marriage ceremonies at the Naka shrine," he remarks lightly. He knows that's not an option now. The shrine is as ruined as the rest of the district; this is the first time Sasuke regrets not asking Kakashi to have it rebuilt.

Sakura's expression softens, and she wraps her hand around his, squeezing. "Don't worry. We'll figure it out." A beat later, he returns the gesture. "Besides," Sakura says after a few minutes, "how hard can it be to plan a wedding?"

つづく

* * *

 _Uh oh…famous last words, right?_

 _Reviews and constructive criticism are much appreciated! Also, if you are in a supportive mood, check out my tumblr! Thanks for your interest in my work!_

* * *

クリ


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Summary:** Sasuke has a general understanding or, perhaps, expectation of what it means to be in a relationship—more, she suspects, than either Naruto or Sai had starting out. But that small amount of knowledge likely has to compete with an inborn tendency to depend solely on himself. He's not used to explaining his methods to anyone. While it's a habit she intends to break him of—at least when it comes to her—she acknowledges that it isn't easy to change a lifelong habit.

 **Chapter Beta:** Sakura's Unicorn

 **Author's Note:** So when writing the end of this chapter, I sort of stole a quote from _Grey's Anatomy_ , but it was so apt I couldn't ignore it. It completely sums up how I feel about Sakura's development from annoying genin to Sannin-Mamakura, and her relationship with Sasuke.

* * *

"There!" Sakura declares, exhaling in effort as if she spent the last hour lifting boulders instead of setting the dinner table. "Well, it's still kind of plain, but it looks a lot better than I thought it would."

She beams at Sasuke, who placidly studies Kakashi's small flat. Besides dinner, she's brought a cheerful-looking table cloth, decorative candles, and several flower arrangements. Although it's not really to his taste, he has to admit the place looks a lot more lived-in than he's kept it during his stay.

"And we didn't even have to move any furniture," she continues in satisfaction. Sasuke wonders if interior decoration is a skill he was supposed to learn at the Academy, but slept through. He doesn't say so, though, suspecting he'll get shoved for his trouble.

He's not sure why she's making such a big deal about the whole thing, since it's only Naruto and Hinata who are coming. Kakashi couldn't make it—being 'up to his eyeballs in paperwork'—and Manako declined. She said it felt weird showing up without him seeing as he's the only reason they invited her.

Blunt as her words are, they're true, and Sasuke not only appreciates her candour, but he's actually grateful she won't be there.

With Sai and Ino also unable to attend, their only guests tonight will be the Uzumakis.

"It's like a double-date," Sakura remarks as she adjusts the table cloth, and then looks up at him, sheepish. In a tone like she's confessing a long-buried secret, she admits, "I've never been on one before."

He's oddly relieved to hear that. It must show on his face because she's grinning at him now, her face morphing into something resembling the girlish glee of their genin days.

"We're getting married!" she squeals. Then—perhaps because they're alone—in an utter rejection of any decorum or maturity she might've developed, she dances up and down on the spot.

Before he can control himself, his mouth pulls into a tiny, amused smile.

She notices, pauses in surprise, and then her expression shifts. Her eyes soften and her cheeks turn pink—not in embarrassment, he thinks, but isn't sure what else it could be—and offers him her own smile. The effect suggests utter joy to him, a transformation of her usual attractiveness into something breathtaking.

Sasuke is struck by the sudden urge to reach out and slide his fingers into her hair, to pull her close. To press his lips against hers until neither of them can breathe. It's a wild impulse, compared to the more tentative embraces they've shared up until now, but no less insistent.

Before he can give in to it, however, there's a knock at the door and the spell is broken.

Sakura's gaze slides away reluctantly, followed by the rest of her as she answers the door. Technically, that should be Sasuke's job, this being his temporary accommodations, but she seems keen to play the hostess. Far be it from him to stop her, even if his mind wasn't still on the moment they almost shared. He's not used to such basic urges driving him and is wary of the sudden loss of control he almost surrendered to.

Unwillingly, he thinks of what Mebuki said to him…

As expected, Naruto and Hinata are framed in the doorway, respectively bearing a bottle of sake and a bouquet of irises. Sakura exclaims over these and hugs Hinata then Naruto in turn.

"I'm so glad you guys could make it!" she gushes. "I know how busy you both are!"

"Puh-lease! Any excuse to get away from the billions of scrolls they're making me memorise," Naruto groans. "Between Iruka and Shizune—and even Kakashi-sensei now! It's such a pain in the ass. I seriously thought I'd be done learning by now, but it's not jutsu anymore. It's politics and diplomacy and stuff. And that's not even the worst of it! I have to learn all this new computer crap, too." Sasuke shudders in silent agreement; he's not a fan of the new technologies that've been developing in the past few years, either. "Kakashi-sensei says it'll make the paperwork go faster, but I don't believe him because he's always swamped by it. I mean, it's sort of pointless—I can always just use clones to do it."

Sasuke privately thinks his friend is in for a rude awakening, but doesn't say so; it'll be much more entertaining to watch him flounder a bit.

"Are you well, Sasuke?" Hinata asks, drawing him from his thoughts, and he nods in response. He reaches for the flowers she's brought and puts them in a container in the kitchen while Sakura invites everyone to sit at the table.

Obligatory small-talk is exchanged, mostly by Sakura and Naruto, who are the loudest voices in the room; Sasuke only half-listens. Dinner passes with the usual conversation, catching up on what everyone's been doing. Naruto complains about not getting Ichiraku for supper, even as he stuffs his face with tonkatsu, and Sakura berates him for criticising food he didn't have to cook.

"Well, you didn't have to cook it, either," Naruto points out, nodding at the takeout boxes in the kitchen.

Sakura cracks her knuckles and Sasuke automatically inches away from her, not wanting to get clipped by her elbow if she takes a swing at their friend. Hinata interjects, asking how Sakura's work at the hospital is going, and peace is restored.

Sasuke is surprised to hear her speak up—she's more talkative with Sakura here than she is when Naruto invites him for dinner. He wonders how much of that is Sakura's engaging nature, or the fact that Hinata is still a little uneasy around him. They've never had much interaction without Naruto, Sakura, or someone else to act as a buffer, after all. He wonders now if it would be unwise to engage her in conversation when Naruto isn't around; she might be too shy to answer his questions about finances.

Sasuke's thoughts preoccupy him until after dessert when Sakura suddenly stands and gestures for the other couple to be quiet. He blinks, having not expected an announcement, but a more general statement through the course of conversation. But when he meets her gaze, she offers him a comforting smile, and he relaxes.

"Sasuke and I have something to tell you," she declares, a blush on her face.

There's a beat where her words sink in, and Hinata's eyes go wide in anticipation, hands clasped in front of her. Naruto, on the other hand, isn't so polite. His jaw drops, and he goes red in the face, jumping to his feet and pointing his bandaged finger at Sasuke in accusation. "You bastard! Did you get her pregnant?!"

Silence rings.

Sasuke's eye twitches, and he grits his teeth to keep from punching his friend. Sakura has no such compunction, and hammers a fist down on his head.

"What the hell, Naruto! How dare you think that! What kind of girl do you take me for?! Geez!"

"Ow!"

"Moron," Sasuke adds for good measure while Hinata sighs, embarrassed.

"And you've got a big head if you think you'd be the first one we told that to!" Sakura goes on, furious.

"Whaa?! You mean you wouldn't tell me right away?" Naruto demands, teary-eyed and clutching the growing bump on his head. "Why are you so mean, Sakura?"

"I'm not mean! Why are you so rude?! It's like you still haven't learned not to say the first thing that pops into your stupid head!"

"That doesn't mean you have to keep something like that a secret—you wouldn't actually keep that a secret, right?"

"I don't know! Maybe if you don't smarten up, I might! I'll have a hundred babies and I won't tell you about any of them!"

"Try it! I'm gonna be Hokage! I'll make you tell me about _all_ of them!"

"Then I'll defect!

Sasuke clears his throat. "If you're both finished being melodramatic."

Sakura and Naruto shoot him identical injured looks.

"Naruto," Hinata scolds quietly, and her husband's shoulder slump. He sits back down, arms crossed.

"Fine," he mutters.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow at Sakura, who turns pink, but shakes her hair back, unapologetic. "As if you two haven't had even more ridiculous arguments…" she mutters in a rebellious tone.

Which might be true, but that's neither here nor there.

"What was it you wanted to tell us, Sakura?" Hinata asks, diplomatically cutting off any more potential arguing. Sasuke covertly nods in thanks; the woman has more patience than anyone he's ever met which is one of things that makes her perfect for Naruto.

Sakura's agitation fades and, once again, she smiles, albeit a little nervously. "Sasuke and I are getting married," she announces with pride.

Again, there is a beat of silence, and Sasuke's eyes fly to Naruto, wanting to gauge his reaction. At the same time, he wonders if this will yield another round of inappropriate accusations. Instead, his best friend jumps to his feet again with a cheer while Hinata gasps in delight, her hands flying to her mouth.

"YOSH!" Naruto yells and bounds across the room to hug Sakura. His eyes are suspiciously teary. "It took you both long enough!"

Sakura laughs in response as he abandons her, and then, before Sasuke can stop him, Naruto catches him up in a clumsy embrace. Sasuke tenses, allows it for about two and a half seconds, and then shoves him away.

"Knock it off," he grumbles.

"Yeah, yeah. Can't ruin your image, right?" Naruto rolls his eyes. "You'd think you'd make an exception, considering it's a special occasion."

"I didn't electrocute you," Sasuke points out reasonably.

Hinata clasps Sakura's hands. "Oh, congratulations—I'm so glad for you. I know you'll both be so happy."

They dissolve into rapid female chatter that neither Sasuke nor Naruto can quite follow.

"I never thought I'd see the day," Naruto continues, still beaming at him with something that looks disconcertingly like pride.

"Would you, for one second, pretend you're an adult and not a snot-nosed kid?"

"Hey, asshole, I'm trying to congratulate you!" Naruto snaps. "Come on. Let's have a drink to celebrate!"

Though he rolls his eyes, he allows Naruto to pour him a cup of sake—he doesn't like to drink, but he dutifully sips it for etiquette's sake. And to shut his friend up.

"I _am_ happy for you, Sasuke," the other man says at last, quieter and in a more serious tone than he's used to. "You and Sakura deserve each other."

"No," Sasuke replies, earning a surprised frown in response. "She deserves better. But I've stopped trying to tell her that."

The defensive set of his shoulders fades, and Naruto snorts. "I guess that means you're finally living up to that genius reputation."

Sasuke takes a sip of sake instead of answering that comment.

"So, who made the first move?"

Sasuke narrows his eyes at the implication in Naruto's tone. "I did."

 _More or less._

The other man groans. "Damn it! I owe Sai five hundred _ryō_."

Sasuke is unexpectedly offended by this. "You bet against me."

"Not against _you_ … I just figured Sakura got tired of waiting and jumped your bones when you were least expecting it."

" _Tch_. I dare you to say that to her face."

"Do you _want_ me to die?!" Naruto looks comically terrified; Sasuke knows only part of that is in jest. "And _before_ you get married? No way! I've waited too damn long for this! Hey, speaking of, when _are_ you guys going to tie the knot?"

"Within the next two weeks. As soon as it's convenient."

" _What?! WHY?!"_ Naruto demands in a shrill voice, earning curious glances from Sakura and Hinata. He lowers his voice and hisses under his breath at Sasuke, "You've resisted girls and dating and anything resembling _normal_ your entire life. Now you're just going to up and get _married_? With no plan?!"

"Not everyone needs a big production like you," Sasuke counters. "Besides, I'm leaving on a mission. Sakura's coming along. It makes more sense to get married beforehand."

Naruto blinks at this, considering, and then breaks out into a familiar lecherous grin. "Either her parents are making you get married beforehand, or you _really_ want to have sex on this trip."

Sasuke punches him.

The women look up—Hinata appears anxious, but Sakura is unimpressed; she's far too used to this sort of interaction between them to be bothered, even after many years and long absences.

"I'm sure he deserved that, but now you can't pretend I'm the only melodramatic one," she informs Sasuke while Naruto swears on the floor. Sasuke glowers at his intended in response, trying to fight down the warmth in his cheeks. All the while, he silently thanks whatever gods exist that she didn't hear what Naruto just said—otherwise, one or both of them would be dead right now.

 _Stupid, mouthy idiot…_

"Kakashi-sensei's going to kick your ass for ruining his apartment," Naruto mutters as he picks himself up and rubs at his bruised cheekbone.

"He won't care as long as nothing stains," Sasuke retorts.

"Heh. That's what _she_ sa—Oi! I'm kidding!" Naruto yelps as Sasuke's Sharingan blazes. "Geez, you're touchy."

"And you're a half-wit."

They exchange glares, but as usual, a moment later, Naruto is grinning again. He makes a dismissive gesture—no big deal—and reaches for the bottle of sake again.

"Kidding aside…it's kind of shocking, you getting married," Naruto tells him. "I mean, have you and Sakura even been on a date?"

Sasuke feels an unfamiliar note of defensiveness well up. "We both agree that we're past that point by now."

"Hey, Hinata and I saved the planet together, and I still took her on a first date," Naruto shoots back. "It's like…a rule, man."

"Really. And where did you come by this information?"

Naruto glances furtively at his wife to make sure she isn't paying attention and then reaches into his back pocket for something. He produces a battered paper-back with a familiar orange cover.

"Tell me you're joking," Sasuke commands.

"Nope! The story's boring and stupid, of course, but there's a lot of good advice in it," Naruto says, flipping the pages at him. "Like, how the guy has to plan a date in advance, and pay for it, and say nice stuff to the girl. And there's a bunch of rules for what you're allowed to do on a first date, and a second date, and—heh—the third date…"

"I'll pass."

"No, seriously, Sasuke! Pervy Sage knew what he was talking about when he wasn't spying on naked women. And, I mean, you can't just marry someone you haven't spent any time with! Even arranged marriages have people spending time together!"

"Sakura and I already know each other."

"That's not the same," Naruto looks impatient. "You have to know each other really well—like your faults and your strengths and…and it's like, you share even your darkest, most secret things with her."

Sasuke dismisses this. "She already knows all of mine."

"Okay, I'll give you that…but do you know hers?"

This gives him pause. It's one of the rare instances where Naruto might actually understand something better than Sasuke does. As always, it's irritating, but unlike during their childhood, Sasuke is more open to listening; all the more if it concerns Sakura.

 _Maybe there's some truth to it…_

Naruto seems to take his silence for avoidance of the topic, though, because he sighs, affecting the air of someone dealing with the most troublesome of burdens. "Well, fine. If that's how you want to be about it. You're not giving me much to go on, but I've handled worse."

"'Handled'?" Sasuke echoes.

"We've got to make sure you've got better clothes to wear than that ugly-ass hobo cloak of yours, plan the bachelor party—"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"As your best man, I've got work to do."

"Who said you were my best man?" Sasuke wants to know. "Who said I was _having_ a best man?"

"Don't be stupid. Of course, I'm your best man. And, _yes_ , you're having one."

" _Tch_." He knows the other man won't budge on this point, and life's too short to argue with stupidity. "Fine. But no bachelor party."

Naruto sniggers. "Oh, we're having a bachelor party…"

うちは

Sakura sits at her desk, balancing a pencil on her upper lip while staring distractedly down at the notepad in front of her. There are two hastily drawn columns there; one is a list of all the tasks she needs to complete for the wedding—invitations, venue, decorations—while the other is a to-do list for her upcoming mission—supplies she needs to order, decent apothecaries along the way that sell her preferred herbs and tonics, and the names of a few medically under-served villages they might stop in during their travels. She knows they'll be on a time limit to get to the Land of Earth, but if she plans the route properly, they might still be able to offer people aid along the way.

Sakura has been organising and running a hospital on her own for so long that, these days, she requires maximum efficiency in every aspect of her life. She doubts Sasuke will mind, but she'll still go over it with him when she sees him at the end of the day.

Or tomorrow.

Actually, she's not sure when she'll next see him. He was a little cagey when they said goodnight after their dinner with Naruto and Hinata. She suspects it had something to do with whatever he and Naruto were talking—or fighting—about after she announced their engagement. When she asked him about it, he shrugged it off, and when she wanted to learn his plans for today, he said something about practical matters and would not elaborate.

It's annoying, sometimes, that he's so private and noncommittal about the strangest things, but Sakura makes a conscious effort to let that go.

Sasuke has a general understanding or, perhaps, expectation of what it means to be in a relationship—more, she suspects, than either Naruto or Sai had starting out. But that small amount of knowledge likely has to compete with an inborn tendency to depend solely on himself. He's not used to explaining his methods to anyone. While it's a habit she intends to break him of—at least when it comes to her—she acknowledges that it isn't easy to change a lifelong habit.

His faults aside, Sasuke has been making a great effort to include her in decisions. Whatever has him so preoccupied right now, it might be something he considers being his own affair. Or perhaps it's something he doesn't believe she needs to invest her time on. She'll ask him again in a few days, or after the wedding.

 _The wedding_ , she groans.

In theory, it should be easy—make a list of things that need doing, and then _do_ them. But she can't figure out what she should prioritise first and keeps getting distracted. As if to punctuate that thought, there's a knock on her office door.

Sakura fumbles with the pen and scrambles to cover up her lists with paperwork, shouting out, "Ando, I already told you! Don't disturb me this morning!"

But the door is already opening, and it's not Ando who strides in, but Tsunade Senju.

"Ungrateful," the Sannin harrumphs. "Is that any way to treat your master?"

"Lady Tsunade!" Sakura gasps, jumping to her feet. "You're back from your travels!"

"It would seem so," she says with a smirk. "Though the reception's been kind of lacklustre. Kakashi barely looked up from his desk. And Shizune is having far too much fun running the village. I can see she's found her true calling."

"So, you came to check up on me and mine?"

"Well, that, too. But I figured we could hash out the details of this conference of yours early and then go for supper."

Sakura stares at her blankly for a moment. "Conference?"

"Yes, the _conference_ ," Tsunade repeats slowly, raising an eyebrow at her. "The one you badgered me about for four months straight? The one you swore wouldn't be successful without my participation?"

Sakura's eyes widen and her mouth drops a little in dismay as she remembers. "Fuck." She's completely forgotten about it in the wake of her engagement.

Months earlier, she had the idea to hold a conference, a series of seminars featuring medic-nin and healers from all around the continent. Nothing of its kind has ever been attempted before, but Sakura's considered it since she and Ino got the Konoha clinic up and running. The idea continued to persist even more so since Gaara and the other Kage instituted similar programs.

The aim would be to meet, discuss, and share techniques on matters from children's mental health to emergency life-saving procedures in the field. Even civilian doctors would be invited, an important bridge between the two schools of medicine. Civilians and shinobi have lived very separate lives up until recent times; if there's a way to combine shinobi chakra abilities with the scientific breakthroughs among the civilian medical elite, Sakura knows that they could develop countless vital procedures. Such a massive gathering might even garner interest from investors which could mean more medical funding across the board.

Rather than seeming annoyed, Tsunade is smirking at Sakura's panic. "Hm… I wonder what could _possibly_ make you forget all about your little project?" She taps her chin. "If I had to guess, I'd say a certain Uchiha finally got his head out of his ass."

This time Sakura's jaw _really_ drops.

 _I knew Naruto couldn't keep a secret to save his life, but I figured I'd have more than a day before he spread the news!_

But Tsunade only snorts and takes one of the extra seats in the office. "Relax, Sakura. I found out from Kakashi."

" _Kakashi-sensei_ knows?!"

"Oh, I don't think so. Not yet. But just after Uchiha went to speak to him about you accompanying him on his mission, he sent me a message. He seemed surprised, considering how often you mentioned the conference, and all of a sudden, you intend to leave?" Tsunade smirks. "I figured there are few things out there that could knock you off-balance enough to forget your previous commitments, so this one would have to be huge. It didn't take much to figure it out from there, considering who else is involved."

"I…"

"I suppose congratulations are in order, even if I still don't understand what you see in him," her master goes on.

"Thank you, _shishou_."

"So, I guess this means you'll postpone the conference until you get back?"

Sakura opens her mouth to reply, and then pauses, torn.

She can't in good conscience postpone the conference, considering the overall benefits she spent months convincing people it could bring about. Her wedding can be postponed, but the mission… Sasuke will go with or without her. Since he _asked_ her to come with him, she doesn't want to refuse him now—especially considering how long she waited for him to ask. All the same, Tsunade's words make her feel guilty.

 _I could always catch up to him…_

She knows where he'll be. But with the beginning of flood-season in Earth Country, that could be months—and by that time he might already be back.

 _So, I might as well just stay here after all,_ she realises in dejection.

She's put off her own happiness for so long that she's hesitant to do it again, but this conference is also the legacy of her hard work. She doesn't want to give up on either one, and yet, if she has learned anything the last few years, it's how to make sacrifices.

And so, she nods to herself and offers Tsunade a weary smile. "No, we won't postpone. I'll speak to Sasuke. My presence on the mission isn't a necessity—and this conference is important."

"Heh." Tsunade crosses her arms and nods, looking proud. "As gratifying as it is to see you still put your patients before yourself, I didn't come here to scold you about having a life. Don't worry about your project." She waves a dismissive hand. "I can put it together in your absence. It's why I came in here today, to ensure we went over the details while you're here. I don't have the patience to do all this via carrier pigeon or summons."

"Lady Tsunade… I…" She can't quite get the words out.

"No need to thank me. Consider it an early wedding gift. After all, there's no one more capable of pulling this thing off than you—except me."

She fights off the impulse to roll her eyes. "You're still as sure of yourself as ever."

"Sakura…" She glances up at her teacher. "Everyone's entitled to a slip," Tsunade tells her seriously, "but don't let this become a return to old habits for you."

Sakura frowns at this. "Lady Tsunade?"

"You are the most talented medic ninja that I have ever known, and your mental capabilities far surpass my own. In a few years' time, you'll have surpassed levels that I can't even dream of. That being said, don't let old dreams or the goals _he_ has eclipse what you've built for yourself." She smiles grimly. "Sasuke Uchiha may be the love of your life, but he is not the sun. You are."

Tears threaten, blurring Sakura's vision a little, and she smiles at her teacher. "I know," she insists. "It won't happen again. You'll see—before I leave this place, I'll have it so organised that you could run it without me for three years!"

"That's the kind of talk I want to hear from my apprentice," Tsunade says approvingly then looks around. "Now call that intern of yours in here—I think this calls for a celebratory drink."

"Lady Tsunade, you know you can't drink in the hospital."

"It's my hospital. I'll do what I want."

"Technically it's _my_ hospital since you left me in charge of it."

"Sakura, don't make me regret my good will."

Sakura sighs. "Just this once, my lady."

"And you'd better damn well be inviting me to this wedding of yours. Do you realise how long I've been waiting to live vicariously through you?" she goes on. "You're still miles out of his league, but you're stubborn, so I'll accept it."

Sakura winces, and hopes that Tsunade and her mother stay far, _far_ away from each other.

 _That's all I need—the two of them ganging up on Sasuke._

つづく

* * *

 _Reviews and constructive criticism are much appreciated! Also, if you are in a supportive mood, check out my tumblr! Thanks for your interest in my work!_

 **クリ**


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Summary:** She can't remember Sasuke ever admitting to wanting something for himself before – not when he was in his right mind, at any rate. To have him say such a thing to her, even after everything, is incredibly intimate. Sakura smiles at him, unable to fight back a renewed swell of affection. Sasuke isn't one for grand declarations or explanations. If he says something, he means it.

 **Chapter Beta:** Sakura's Unicorn

* * *

Sakura is so determined to complete everything before her departure, she might forget to go home if Tsunade didn't order her to. It doesn't help that she's been avoiding her house as much as possible since announcing her engagement.

When she's there, her mother (and now, Ino) bombards her with constant questions and plans concerning the wedding. The worst part is when they feed into each other's increasingly more elaborate plans. Then they get upset with her if she's too busy with her work commitments to show what they consider to be 'proper enthusiasm.'

About her own wedding,

It's annoying.

 _I wonder if this is how Sasuke felt when all the girls in class used to talk over him,_ she muses idly, glancing across the table to where he is cleaning and oiling his weapons in silence. Kusanagi is already lying polished to one side as he starts on his set of kunai.

It's a rare afternoon where neither of them has anything pressing to do in the village, and Sasuke wordlessly offered her the use of his apartment as a quiet space. She's appropriated half of the kitchen table, filling it with notebooks, charts, and lists of notes in her own shorthand which he's informed her are incomprehensible (she's kind of proud of that).

Sakura pauses in her organising to consider her fiancé, smiling a little at the utterly rapt, focussed expression he wears as he works. It's identical to how he used to look when they were genin and had downtime during missions. He was so concentrated on his task, entirely absorbed – and yet always aware. If there was an attack imminent, he was the first one after Kakashi to be ready to fight.

She always wondered how he managed that, and opens her mouth to ask, before stopping herself and shaking her head. Though she suspects he might answer her if she asks, she kind of likes this comfortable silence between them. It's a huge difference from when she was younger.

At twelve, silence caused Sakura anxiety – not only around Sasuke, but anyone.

If she wasn't talking or joking or explaining something to someone, forcing them to pay attention to what she was saying, they would notice her nervousness and insecurity. Attitude as a defence mechanism was something she learned early on from Ino, and back then, she needed it.

 _Not now, though_ , she thinks with pride. These days, it's rare for her to be nervous or anxious – especially not around Sasuke.

Whenever she notices him looking at her (and she suspects it's more often than the handful of times she's caught him, because he's sneaky like that!), she experiences none of that worry or self-consciousness she had as a child – of being _appraised_ and found lacking. She knows he's looking at her because he _wants_ to look at her. He finds something about her appealing which makes him happy, and his happiness pleases her in turn.

 _It's such a strange thing, being in love and having it returned_.

After having waited her whole life, she can't even describe the feeling.

"You're staring," Sasuke says, not looking up from his work.

Sakura startles, blushing a little. "What? No, I'm not!"

Sasuke glances up now and raises an eyebrow at her.

"Okay, fine. I was staring," she admits, jutting her chin out a little. "But I'm allowed. It's a right. I'm going to be your wife, so I get to stare. It's in the rulebook."

"Rulebook."

"Yes."

He considers her for another few seconds, like he's trying to interpret her words, and informs her at last, "You're annoying." He goes back to his work.

"Yeah, well…you're marrying annoying!" she shoots back, shaking a fist at him.

"Not if the wedding doesn't get planned," he answers dryly, and Sakura's shoulders droop a little; he's right.

"It'd go faster if you helped."

"I am helping. Tell me what you need me to do, and I'll do it."

"There's nothing _to_ do until we can agree on a few things," she protests. Sasuke puts down the kunai and looks at her in expectation, and she flounders a little before grabbing her list. "Oh-kay, well, to start…" She reads the first item on the nearest list. "What kind of wedding are we having? You know, out of the kind we can pull off in ten days."

"Whatever kind you want. Just keep it simple."

"That…doesn't really narrow things down," she sighs. "Do we want to have a theme? You want traditional, but _how_ traditional? One of the new western-inspired ones that most people have these days? Ino and Sai had one like that – but Naruto and Hinata had one more old-fashioned. I know we don't have time for me to get five different outfits together, but my mother might be able to pull together a really simple _shiromuku_ if she starts now…"

 _If she hasn't started already!_

Sasuke looks confused. "I thought we were talking about the wedding, not clothing."

"It's a wedding," she points out, giving him a pitying look. "At least three quarters of it is about my dress." He continues to look perplexed and she shakes her head. "We'll…come back to that." She glances back down at the list. "Should we hire a photographer?"

"I'm not sure we'll have the opportunity to take photographs."

"Hm…I guess you're right," she allows. "Pictures _do_ take a long time…and we can always have a session when we get back. We can get some nice ones done somewhere professional."

"Hm."

"But…my mother will flip out if she doesn't get at least _one_ photo. So maybe we can hire someone to snap a quick one." She considers and grins. "Hey, I bet Kakashi could get the guy who does all the genin photos. That wouldn't be as expensive as a wedding photographer, but it also wouldn't be like Naruto with his thumbs getting in the way."

Sasuke frowns.

"Oh, come on. It's an option."

"…fine."

"Also, since we're in a hurry, maybe we can film it?" she suggests. "Naruto and Hinata had Konohamaru film a wedding video." She considers for a moment and makes a face. "But I…I'm not sure I like the idea of watching myself on camera."

Sasuke shrugs. "So, we won't."

"Okay," she agrees, making a note. "What about music?"

"What about it?"

"Well, do you want to hire a band or should we just have some music recorded and played over a speaker?"

"Why do we need music?"

"For the reception," she says slowly. "Generally, there's music at this sort of thing. Along with food and cake and dancing." Again, he has that confused look, only now it's tinged with panic.

 _Right. Sasuke probably doesn't even know how to dance_ , she realises belatedly; it's not exactly a skill they teach you when you're a vagabond.

"You know what? You're right. Forget it," she says, making another note.

Sasuke frowns; it's not disapproval, but more like something is troubling him.

"We'll get something recorded. It'll be nice and we won't need to waste any money." She taps her list. "Flowers – Ino, of course. She's already started putting arrangements together, and I value my life, so I'm not going to interfere. And as for catering, my mother said she can organise something – she has a lot of friends in the restaurant business. Hinata said she'd chip in, too, so we won't have to shell out for anything fancy."

He's making that face again; if he keeps it up, she'll have to break her usual policy of waiting for him to tell her what's wrong.

"Should we throw an engagement party?" she asks instead.

"If you want."

"Do _you_ want to?"

"Not really."

"Then we won't."

"Sakura." His voice is very firm all of a sudden and when she looks up, he is gazing at her seriously. "Don't make sacrifices on my account. You're scaling everything down based on what you think I want."

"No, I'm scaling down based on what I know you _don't_ want and what _I_ can live without," she corrects. "If throwing an engagement party will make me happy, but you're miserable and uncomfortable the whole time, there's no point."

"I'll survive."

"It shouldn't have to be something you _survive_ ," she protests. "I don't want this to give you yet another memory of a situation you didn't like or enjoy. And the fact that it's related to our wedding would make it worse." She crosses her arms and mirrors his own serious expression. "Don't put up with things on _my account_. I am not twelve years old anymore and I won't throw a tantrum because things don't work out the exact way I imagined they would. I don't care about parties and gifts and fairy tales, Sasuke. I care about _you_. You're the one I'm marrying and that's more important than any of this. If this is all too much, we can elope. Forget what I said about my parents. Forget what my mother said. I'll risk it."

Sasuke scowls. "I won't. Between your mother and Naruto, I'll never get another moment's peace."

"But if you –"

"This is something I want, too, Sakura," he interrupts, and for a moment, she expects him to say more. But he goes silent again, the pause after his words ringing as if he's made a confession. An unexpected one at that, judging by his expression.

 _That's exactly what it is_ , she realises.

She can't remember Sasuke ever admitting to wanting something for himself before – not when he was in his right mind, at any rate. To have him say such a thing to her, even after everything, is incredibly intimate. Sakura smiles at him, unable to fight back a renewed swell of affection. Sasuke isn't one for grand declarations or explanations. If he says something, he means it.

"Okay," she tells him softly. "I'll put that on the list."

He watches her intently as she does just that. "What's next?"

"Venues," she answers. "On my way over, I stopped by two shrines in town to find out about availability. One has time this month on the eighth, and the other on the fifteenth."

"Three days from now or ten days from now?" Sasuke clarifies, a crease in his brow.

"I know. One's too soon and the other's cutting it kind of close to our departure," she sighs. "And it's on Kakashi's birthday – not that I think he'd mind sharing with us."

"Three days isn't enough time."

"That's what I said," she nods. "So, I told them we'd take the fifteenth."

"Then why did you ask my opinion to begin with?"

"I thought you were all about openness and sharing information as a couple?" she teases, earning an unimpressed frown. He leans backwards in a way that, if he still had two arms, he would be crossing them at her. She bites her lip to keep from smiling (too widely, at least) and says, "Okay, back to the list. The next thing I need to know…are we having kids?"

Sasuke chokes and gives a slight jerk forward, eyes on her notepad. "That's actually an item on your list?"

"What? Of course, it's an…" Sakura trails off, replaying her words in her head and nearly swallowing her tongue. "No-no-no – reception! At the reception – are we going to have kids at the reception, for –" She coughs, a bit of spit going down the wrong tube, "– for the guests who have kids."

 _Oh, gods. I can't believe I just…_

"Do you want Kakashi's spawn climbing the walls that day?" he asks her tightly.

She shudders. "We'd only end up having to wrangle them."

"Then no."

"All right."

She writes that down, trying to will away the burning in her cheeks. But his reaction worries her, and before she can stop herself, she asks, "Are we?"

"What?"

"Are we…going to have kids? One day?" she asks tentatively.

Sasuke's jaw works, and his gaze turns distant, hair shading his eyes from her view. "If you want them," he says up in a low voice.

"No – _no_! You can't do that," she insists, her reprimand unexpectedly passionate. "This can't be a decision based on what you think I want to hear. We don't have to think about it for a long time, but I need to know going into this. Do _you_ want kids?"

Sakura tells herself that no matter what the answer is, she'll accept it because all she wants is to be with Sasuke. She always dreamed of having children – at least one, but hopefully two – but she also knows Sasuke has a skewed vision of what he deserves. If he chooses not to have children…she can't exactly blame him for it.

 _There's an entire hospital and an orphanage full of kids who need someone to care for them,_ she tells herself. _If that's the closest I can get to_ _being a mother, that will be enough._

Still, there is a long, heavy silence during which she doesn't dare to breathe.

Then, almost inaudibly…

"Yes."

Something unnameable lightens in her heart and she exhales a little. "O-okay. Me, too."

He hesitates, and it's one of the rare times when she can see him trying to decide whether or not to say something else to her. She bites her lip to keep from asking, wanting him to arrive at it in his own time.

He doesn't get the chance. There's a small _pop_ and, a puff of smoke later, a tiny slug sits in the middle of the kitchen table.

"Lady Katsuyu?" Sakura asks.

"I'm so very sorry to interrupt, Sakura," the summons says. "Lady Tsunade requires you at the hospital. I-it's an emergency."

"What's wrong?" Sakura asks, jumping to her feet.

"A genin squad stumbled onto an old poison trap from the war. Lady Tsunade has stabilised them, but she needs you to create the proper antidote."

"I'm on it," Sakura says, reaching for her med kit. She glances at Sasuke, shooting him an apologetic look. "This is an important discussion, and I don't want to put it off, but –"

"Go. As you said, it's not something we need to think about for a long time."

She smiles in gratitude then says to Lady Katsuyu, "I'll be there as soon as possible. But have Ando get my supplies ready, so I can start right away."

"Of course!"

The slug vanishes.

"I promise this isn't just a ploy to get out of planning the wedding," Sakura jokes with Sasuke as he walks her to the door.

"I can work on what we've decided on already," he tells her which surprises her for some reason.

 _It shouldn't. Sasuke's all about efficiency – if something needs to be done, he'll do it and not waste time about it._

"All right," she tells him warmly. "But if you're not sure of anything, speak to Ino or my mother. Just be prepared to have your ear talked off."

The panicked expression is back, and she can't help but giggle at it. Leaning up on her tiptoes, she presses a kiss to his cheek and hurries from the apartment.

"I'll see you later!"

うちは

Sasuke stares at the door for several seconds after it closes behind Sakura, feeling as if he's been turned to stone. Slowly, he reaches up and presses his fingers against the spot on his skin warmed by her lips.

The brush of her mouth against his cheek is not the most intimate form of affection she's graced him with, but it startles him nonetheless. There is a matter-of-factness to it, an intuitive casualness to her movements he has yet to experience. To be honest, it's a little discomfiting how open and easy she is in her displays of affection for him (initial awkwardness aside) and he struggles over how to return it. Usually, by the time he comes close, she's already disappeared, just as she did today. And then he spends the rest of his day overanalysing it.

It's not the first time this has happened, either.

The day after she kissed him for the first time, he found himself unable to think of anything else. Which was a novelty because he never thought about kissing anyone before. And while he may have been entertaining the idea since he returned to the village (with intentions specific to Sakura, of course), it was always a vague, back-of-the-mind kind of notion.

Having experienced it now, however, he keeps reliving the sensation of her lips on his skin. He remembers the smell of her hair, the warmth of her breath on his face, his heartrate increasing despite standing still, and –

And it's all far more distracting than it should be.

Shaking his head in an effort to refocus, he looks down at the list of wedding-related errands that need completing. It's hard to read – _She's definitely a doctor_ , he thinks as he peers at what appears to be coded scrawl – but he gets the gist of it.

He studies one item on the list Sakura didn't get to in the wake of their abandoned conversation and sighs.

Invite family to ceremony.

It's the unpleasant reality of all this – that his impending nuptials will be rather one-sided in terms of family. While Sakura has her parents attending, he has no blood relatives to stand for him; even though he's long since resigned himself to this fact, it's still uncomfortable.

As is the question of _future_ family members.

He's grateful for Katsuya's timing. Even though Sakura has a point – she _should_ know his sentiments on the subject before they get married – he's nowhere near the frame of mind required to think about children. He isn't entirely sure he _should_ start a family.

Or _restart_ it, as it were.

Part of it is his own general discomfort with the process, but most of it stems from the sins of his past. He spent the majority of his life dedicated to hunting down and eradicating the last member of his clan and rejecting the people who cared about him. He can think of no punishment worse than inflicting that legacy on an innocent child.

And yet…

 _That's enough_ , he tells himself firmly, shoving the list into his pocket.

There's no point in imagining potential futures and the emotional fallout thereof. For now, he has assured Sakura that he'll help while she's working, and that, at least, he can do. And she was the one who pointed out that he's not entirely devoid of family-type individuals here in Konoha.

He finds Naruto on the edge of town, helping a construction crew to carry heavy materials. Several dozen clones are busy with various tasks, but Sasuke finds his way to the original without trouble.

"Oi! Sasuke!" his friend greets him with his usual grin. "Are you actually outside during daylight? Aren't you afraid you'll burst into flames or something?"

"Errands," Sasuke answers, ignoring the melodrama.

"Boring," Naruto rolls his eyes. "Hey, I'm headed to Ichiraku. Want to get lunch?"

"You have a wife who cooks for you and you're still eating that garbage?"

"How dare you besmirch the noble reputation of Ichiraku!" Naruto snaps, although they fall into step, heading toward the aforementioned restaurant. Naruto's clones remain behind to work. "I ought to kick your ass for that."

"You can try."

"Not today. I've already helped rebuild this village once," his friend dismisses. "And besides, it's not like I have her chained to the kitchen. Hinata's busy with Hyūga stuff. I'm not going to interrupt her."

Naruto's usual chatter washes over him, and Sasuke listens patiently as they get to the diner and place their orders. It's only when his friend has his mouth full long enough to get a word in edgewise that he speaks.

"You're coming to the ceremony," Sasuke tells him, but there is a minor questioning inflexion at the end of the statement.

"'Course, I am," Naruto shoots him a puzzled expression, as if to say, _Was there any doubt?_

Sasuke sips at his miso soup, pretending he doesn't notice it, but his friend sees past this tactic.

"Ah. I get it," Naruto says, sobering and resting his chopsticks on the edge of his bowl. "I went through the same thing at my wedding. That feeling sucks." He frowns down at the bowl, and for a moment the devil-may-care, always grinning half-wit is replaced with the lonely orphan Sasuke remembers. "It's the sort of thing you expect your parents to be around for, right?"

"Hm."

They sit together in silence for a long while, both of them thinking on the conspicuous absences in their lives. As usual, Naruto doesn't stay mired in the sadness for long.

"Well," he says, once again reaching for his chopsticks, "just remember: family isn't just blood, it's who you choose to be in it. When I got married, I asked the person who'd always been like a father to me to stand in for my dad and mom. It helped that Iruka-sensei always understood what it was like to grow up without parents."

"Hm." It's unnerving when Naruto starts sounding wise.

"So, have you asked him yet, or do you still have to? Because you need to make sure he has the time to be up there with us."

"I'm on my way to…" Sasuke begins then shoots the other man a glare. "Hold on. Us? You make it sound like you're going to be involved. You're just supposed to stand there next to Sakura's parents, trying not to say anything stupid."

"Are you fucking kidding me, asshole?" Naruto shoots back, his whiskers bristling in agitation. "Do you realise how long I've been waiting for this?! I will be glued to your side, whether you like it or not, just to make sure you don't get cold feet and dump Sakura at the altar!"

"Idiot," Sasuke growls, insulted at the very idea.

"Besides, for the rest of our lives, I have to find ways to remind you of the utter dick move it was not to come to _my_ wedding – ack!"

Sasuke kicks Naruto's stool out from under him, and while he's busy recovering, tells Teuchi that lunch is on the hero of Konoha.

Lack of tact aside, Naruto is not wrong. There is only one person out there alive who Sasuke considers to be like a surrogate parent, someone who understands the loss of family and the need for redemption.

The problem is, Sasuke has rarely had to ask anyone for anything, and he doesn't know how to ask for this (honestly, he had enough trouble asking Sakura to be with him, and even that ended up being indirect and roundabout and he practically let her put the words in his mouth anyway).

He tries twice that day to see Kakashi and speak with him about the matter, but it continues to rub him the wrong way, bringing his personal business with him to the Hokage Tower. It's a hard-won lesson that he has to separate his life as a shinobi from his life as a man, but it's better for everyone if he does.

The solution to the matter comes at an unexpected time the next morning.

While on his way to Itachi's small cenotaph, he pauses at Konoha's memorial stone, as usual; he sometimes needs to be reminded that his brother is finally listed among the echelon of heroes here. Suddenly, he finds he is not alone; a familiar presence materialises outside his line of vision.

Kakashi still visits this place, even if not as often as he did while he ran their squad.

Sasuke wonders if he should approach him or not, considering both of them tend to mourn alone, but Kakashi wordlessly wanders over to stand beside him. He follows Sasuke's gaze to where Itachi's name is inscribed, and his eyes soften; Sasuke remembers that his mentor was once his brother's as well. The notion comforts him, putting him a little more at ease.

"Sakura and I are getting married," Sasuke tells him without preamble.

From beneath the curtain of his hair, he sees Kakashi blink once at this, and then his eyes crinkle in an obvious smile. But his tone remains measured and detached when he says, "Oh? Congratulations."

He exhibits an utter lack of surprise, but Sasuke doubts this is because Kakashi heard it from someone else. The fact is, he's been trying to convince Sasuke to open himself to Sakura's feelings for years now, and he likely sees this as the natural progression of things.

 _At least he's not as smug about it as_ some _people…_

"We understand if you'll be busy, but as our former instructor and friend, it would mean a lot if you were present," Sasuke continues, trying to sound casual.

"Oh, I imagine I can find some time in my busy schedule to pencil in a wedding reception."

"Not…just the reception," Sasuke says slowly, focussing harder than needed on the stone names, yet not really seeing any of them. "We intend to have a traditional ceremony. Sakura's parents will attend…" He clears his throat, faltering a little here. "I would understand if you don't think it's appropriate but –"

"Sasuke," Kakashi interrupts him. "It would be my honour."

Sasuke relaxes, something invisible and intangible lifting from his shoulders; the corners of his mouth begin to lift.

"Although, you realise that this means I can't plan your bachelor party," Kakashi continues. " _That_ would be inappropriate."

Sasuke scowls and turns to leave. "There won't _be_ a bachelor party."

"Make sure you tell Naruto that."

つづく

* * *

 _I have far too much fun writing Sasuke's interactions with Naruto and Kakashi. I miss the genin days, if only for that._

 _ _Reviews and constructive criticism are much appreciated! Also, if you are in a supportive mood, check out my tumblr! Thanks for your interest in my work!_  
_

クリ


	6. Chapter Six

Cover & Disclaimer

Chapter Summary: For the most part, her parents have been supportive of hers and Sasuke's relationship. It's only occasionally that their worries cause them to overstep – or at least, cause her _mother_ to overstep. But Sakura knows her parents, and she suspects that the longer they have to get used to the idea, and the more time they spend with Sasuke, the more accepting they will be.

Chapter Beta: None. As usual, I'll edit it myself and with help from ProWriting Aid tomorrow, and then I'll send it off to my beta.

Author's Note: Sorry if scene transitions are a little choppy. I'm still trying to get better at having time pass in a chapter, as opposed to writing long, drawn out explanations of an entire day's worth of events...I really can't afford this turning into another IOG, where it's been 30-odd chapters and it's still only the second day...

* * *

Although Sasuke is a little less concerned about the wedding ceremony itself knowing that Naruto and Kakashi will be there to support him, there are still practical affairs occupying his mind. As he helps Sakura plan the event during her increasingly scarce downtime, he learns how much attention to detail it requires.

And apparently money.

Sasuke never imagined it would cost much to get married, but Sakura's messy calculations and her assurances that they can still have a beautiful wedding on a budget tell him different.

"Don't worry, Sasuke," she says the next morning when she sees him frown at the cost of a hall rental for the _hiroen_. "Guests always bring money gifts. Whatever we spend now, we'll get paid back. And if we're careful, we can have some left over for afterwards!"

She beams at him.

Sasuke isn't much comforted by this, especially considering the money Sakura means to use now belongs to her and her parents. While he understands the reason she never asked him to help pay for anything – she's aware of his lack of funds right now – he can't help being bothered about it. They are about to embark on a new chapter of their lives together, and once again, she is investing everything in it while he is unable to do the same.

 _Is this how it's always going to be?_

If they're supposed to spend this much on the wedding, maybe he should put off looking for a home until they get back…

He doesn't get very long to brood about it. Almost ten minutes after Sakura leaves for her morning shift, Naruto arrives, a canvas garment bag slung over his shoulder. "Oi! Sasuke, I've got something for you!"

"Do you need to announce it to the neighbourhood?" he retorts waspishly.

"Huh…someone hasn't had any caffeine today," Naruto sniffs, and unzips the bag. "Here."

He brandishes several thick folds of cloth at him.

"What is this?"

"It's a montuki," Naruto rolls his eyes. "I said no hobo-cloak, remember? And I'm your best man, so I have to get you ready."

"I'm not wearing that."

"Well have you got any other option?" his friend challenges. "Other than whatever the hell you're wearing now?"

"It's called a shirt, half-wit."

"Exactly."

Sasuke raises an eyebrow, deciding it's too early in the morning to try to understand Naruto-logic.

"What's the matter? It's not like I'm giving you something cheap, and you're only like an inch taller than me, so no one's going to notice if it's a little short."

"I'm not taking the only set of formal clothing that you own."

"You're not taking, you're borrowing – and why not?!"

Sasuke doesn't know how to explain that it would feel weird getting married in the same clothing that Naruto did without the other man taking it as an insult. Or mocking him for sentimentality. Instead, he falls back on his standard tactic to avoid doing something he doesn't want to.

Deflection.

"They probably smell like the ramen you spilled on them."

"As if Hiashi would let us have ramen at the wedding," Naruto rolls his eyes.

"Hinata snuck you some afterward."

"How…hey, wait a minute, you weren't even there! How do you know that? Did Sakura tell you?"

"No. But I know you. and I know Hinata."

"Hmph! Just for that, you can ask Kakashi to find you something to wear," Naruto sniffs.

Sasuke considers this. It's not a bad idea. As far as he knows, anything Kakashi owns won't have been worn to his wedding; the man apparently didn't have a formal ceremony. Sasuke suspects there was alcohol and a series of spur-of-the-moment decisions involved, but no one has ever confirmed that. Like the face behind Kakashi's mask, Sasuke suspects it will remain a mystery.

He wonders if his sensei didn't have the right idea. Aside from the alcohol, it seems a lot less complicated than what Sasuke is going through right now.

 _And on that note…_

"Naruto…" Sasuke begins, trying for casual. "Who paid for your wedding?"

His friend blinks. "Huh?"

"Was it Hinata's family? Or…?" He has a suspicion the village might have footed the bill for their hero.

"Hm…" Naruto thinks about it, and then shrugs. "I don't know."

Sasuke's eye twitches. "You're kidding."

"Well, I know Hinata and Hanabi and a bunch of her cousins did all the planning, so I _guess_ her family did," Naruto goes on obliviously. "But we got a lot of gifts – even before the wedding, so that took care of a lot of it. Other than that…I have no idea."

"You don't know who paid for your wedding but you expect to be involved in the finances of an entire village?" Sasuke asks through gritted teeth.

"Hey, it's totally different!"

"You are still…such an idiot."

It's a small sign of growing maturity that instead of taking a swipe at him, Naruto simply snatches up the garment bag and stalks out of the apartment. Sasuke scowls at his door for a while, exasperated, and then snatches his sword and heads for one of the outlying training grounds. It might not help him figure out the money concerns, but the exercise at least allows him to express some of his frustration.

Over the course of the next few hours, he slowly returns to his usual composure and feels readier to tackle the financial problems that are bothering him. Upon returning home, he sits down and starts a list of his own, wrestling with numbers and priorities. With Sakura's notes nearby, he determines there are at least a few things he can contribute to and still put some money away for a place for them to live.

If he doesn't mind cutting down on buying food for the rest of his stay in Konoha, and rethinks his stance on living with his prospective in-laws when they return.

He resists the urge to knock his head against the table.

There is a knock at the door, and he sighs, getting up to answer it.

Outside, three small figures are lingering; a genin squad, ostensibly on a mission to deliver messages around the village. (He remembers _those_ days well.) While two teammates linger several cautious steps back, a small boy with hair like a broom holds out an envelope to Sasuke, hands shaking slightly.

Sasuke is used to the fearful reaction from the younger generation, and wonders which idiot in his life chose to punish a bunch of kids by sending him a message instead of a summon. Still, he takes the paper without comment and begins to close the door, when the one of the other genin – gawky dark-haired girl with a ridiculous bow – pipes up, "Hey…mister…"

He pauses.

"Is it true you saved Konoha from being smushed by a piece of the moon?"

He considered the upturned, uneasy faces in front of him for a moment, and then offers a short, "Yes."

And closes the door.

Outside, he hears a sharp intake of breath and then a low chorus of, " _Whoa_ …" and excited chatter as they leave. He snorts to himself, a flicker of long-buried childhood pride flaring up unexpectedly, and opens the envelope.

Scanning the message, he rolls his eyes and grabs his cloak.

Upon arriving at the Hokage Tower, he strides into Kakashi's office and says, "If you needed to see me, why not tell me so this morning?"

"I didn't know I'd need to see you until about a half hour ago," Kakashi replies with an indifferent shrug. "Just because I wear a big hat and a cape doesn't make me omniscient, you know."

Sasuke stares at him expectantly.

"You know, anyone else would laugh at that," the Hokage sighs and reaches for a dossier beside him. He holds it out to Sasuke. "It took some doing, but I've gotten approval to have the remaining Uchiha holdings permanently passed over to you. Homura and Koharu weren't too happy about it, but Tsunade's in town and put in a good word for you." Sasuke's surprise must show on his face, because Kakashi waves dismissively. "I doubt it was for your well-being so much as Sakura's. And the Elders aren't as willing to oppose Tsunade since she stopped being Hokage. She said it was something to do with not being a role-model anymore or being too old to give a shit…"

He trails off with a wistful look in his eyes, as if he can't wait until he attains that magical epoch in his life. Then he shakes his head and returns his attention to Sasuke.

"You just need to sign all the places that are indicated and you'll have full financial autonomy," Kakashi goes on. "I took the liberty of adding Sakura's name to your list of beneficiaries. I know you aren't married yet, but it takes two weeks for the paperwork to go through and I suspect you two will be on your way when that happens."

Sasuke nods in thanks and flips through the paperwork, grimacing at the sum circled in red. It's hard to feel enthusiastic about it, even though it's more than he's been living off since returning. It might be enough to put a down-payment on a slightly larger apartment, though…

"With regards to the wedding," Kakashi says.

Sasuke glances up with a frown. "Is that really something to discuss here?"

"I gave the entire village mission to find wedding gifts for Naruto," Kakashi points out dryly, "which, if I recall, you totally ignored. I highly doubt the mere mention of your impending nuptials will somehow dishonor this office."

Sasuke rolls his eyes.

"I have a bunch of formalwear that I've never worn," Kakashi goes on. "I don't even know where they came from, to be honest. I don't remember buying them, and Manako hates shopping more than I do. In the event you want to borrow something, the offer is there."

There's a pause as Sasuke considers Kakashi for a long moment, and then he snorts. "That stubborn moron was here complaining, wasn't he?"

"I'm offended that you think I needed Naruto to talk to me about this. Who says I wasn't going to make the offer myself?" Kakashi replies, and then Sasuke continues to look unimpressed he sighs. "Fine, he may have reminded me. But only because I've been busy cutting through the red tape concerning your property. I think that deserves some gratitude."

"You have it," Sasuke says shortly, placing the paper on the desk and reaching for a pen to sign with. A moment later, he passes it back. "Is there anything else? Or do you intend to set another pointless mission for a bunch of genin?"

"Everyone has to start somewhere – you all did," his former teacher replies. "If you're interested, come by later and see if anything I have fits you. If it doesn't, I'm sure your future mother-in-law won't mind making alterations. Assuming you haven't managed to piss her off yet."

"Hm."

He turns to leave, but then Kakashi clears his throat. Glancing over his shoulder, he notices the older pan pushing something across the clear space on his desk. Sasuke doesn't recognise it at first, but when he does, he narrows his eyes. "No."

"Come on, Sasuke, face it. You're not exactly an expert on social interactions of a certain _type_. And I don't see you following Sai's example and reading up on human behaviour cues, or doing something as prosaic as _asking_." He taps the orange cover of the notorious book. "At least if you skim through this, it could help."

"Help _what_?"

" _You_ know," Kakashi says, voice heavy with implication.

A beat later, the penny drops and Sasuke glares. "You're a degenerate."

He stalks away, pointedly ignoring the offered book and its irritating owner.

He can and _will_ figure that part of his marriage out by himself.

うちは

"Stop moving so much," Sakura's mother complains, "the sleeves will be uneven."

"No one will notice if the sleeves are uneven, Mother," Sakura sighs in exasperation.

" _I_ will, and that's all that matters – honestly, Sakura, can't you put those down for two seconds?" Mebuki complains. "I swear, every day you bring home more work. I thought you were supposed to be delegating projects, not taking on more."

The living room of the Haruno household is a disaster zone of paperwork and files, along with swatches of cloth and the remnants of a late lunch. While Mebuki fusses over her, Ino sits across the room with a sketchbook on her knee – a present from Sai, no doubt – putting finishing touches on her ideas for the flower arrangements. Meanwhile, Hinata has graciously taken it upon herself to act as Sakura's unofficial secretary today.

 _Apparently, the hospital frowns upon the idea of dragging interns home at the end of the day…_

At the moment, she is busy transcribing Sakura's rather messy writing into readable instructions, so that her replacements can best follow her directives.

"I have to make sure everything is set up before I leave," Sakura reminds her mother, flipping through a stack of papers that she has spread out on the _chabudai_ in the living room. Occasionally she stamps them with her _inkan_ , but mostly she just organizes them into separately labeled piles. Every now and again she stretches out a body part or twists to one side so that her mother can wrap measuring tape around whatever body part she currently requires. In the background, a half-finished kimono hangs on one of Mebuki's dressmaking mannequins.

"Leaving me with the _hard_ work! How am I supposed to complete a proper _shiromoku_ in eight days?"

"I already said you didn't have to if you didn't want to."

"Of course, I have to! Do you think I'm going to let you get married in a pantsuit or something _boring_ like that?" Mebuki demands, and then trails off into a low grumble. "This is all far too rushed."

"You're the one that bullied Sasuke into it. We were perfectly fine with the idea of getting married when we came back."

"Well, I wasn't."

"Heh, Auntie Mebuki doesn't want her daughter's virtue compromised."

Sakura shoots Ino a glare. "At least I _have_ some."

"Not for long you won't," Ino leers, and then pretends to sniff and wipe away a tear. "And to think, soon you won't be the only one of us here that's still a virgin…"

"Ino! Don't be so impolite!" Mebuki scolds.

"Sorry, Auntie."

"Although, on that note, sweetheart, you're going to make sure you whip up some proper protection, right?" Mebuki adds a moment later. "I'm far too young to be a grandmother."

"Of, for goodness sake!" Sakura cries, throwing down her pain and clapping her hands over her ears. "Hinata, please, distract me from these two before I strangle one of them!"

Hinata laughs nervously. "Well…uh, you need to reassign your patient cases amongst your colleagues."

"I have that folder here somewhere," Sakura says, weeding through the pile in front of her. "Any cases with asterisks beside them are complicated procedures that go to Lady Tsunade. All the other ones can just be divided between this list of people." She passes the folder and the list over. "They're the most competent residents I have."

"Should we reserve a place at the inn beside the shrine?" Mebuki asks.

Sakura raises an eyebrow. "Why would we do that?"

"For the night before. It would make it easier for you to get ready and to the ceremony on time."

"The ceremony is taking place three blocks from our house. I don't mind walking."

"I know _you_ don't mind, but those roads haven't been paved yet. We don't want you to get all dirty from the street before you get to the shrine – come on, Sakura, be practical!"

"Fine! We'll rent a room there."

"I've finished going through all the delegate that have actually confirmed they'll be here for the conferences," Hinata interrupts quietly, passing Sakura back another list. "And I've written down the subject of their presentations, and underligned which ones are interested in leading panel discussions."

"Huh. I should probably write up a letterhead advertising the most prominent ones," Sakura muses. "But make a note that it will depend on how many people attend. If not enough people are interested, we can't waste money booking a conference room for the panel."

"What do you think of this?" Ino wants to know, appearing beside her and sliding her sketch on top of the attendance list.

"It's nice," Sakura says, glancing briefly at the design. Daffodils, lavender sprigs and… She frowns and looks back, trying to make sure her eyes are working. "Are those roses blue?"

"Mm-hmm," Ino replies smugly. "Red ones feel a little cliché at this point. True love – we all get it. But blue ones – well, they symbolise rarity. Something hardly within one's grasp, that under normal circumstances would be difficult to achieve. I thought it fit you both well."

Sakura breaks out into a smile. "That's perfect."

"Of course it's perfect, it's my work," Ino tells her, taking the sketchbook back.

"You also have to reply to these," Hinata says, brandishing a stack of letters. "It's all the offers from other hospitals wanting you to visit. There are some as far away as the Land of Sky."

Sakura shakes her head. "That's too far for me right now. In fact, anyone from out west I'll have to decline for now. If there are any on the way to the Land of Earth, though, I can look them over later today. Maybe I can visit them on the way back from the mission. Just put those aside for now."

"Are you two going to have a gift registry?" Mebuki asks. "I read about that in one of my magazines. It's for gifts."

"There's really no point," Sakura says. "We don't really have a house yet, and it's not like we're going to be here for the first part of the marriage."

Then she breaks into a grin.

"What?" her mother asks.

"'Our marriage'," Sakura sighs. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of being able to say that."

"You are going to be absolutely useless now, aren't you?" Ino deadpans.

"Oh, no, she's not," Mebuki declares. "What do you think about food? Hinata and I thought it might be simplest to make a large portion of one or two dishes than plan an entire menu, especially since you've said the reception will be rather short. But if you're looking for something specific –"

"Just something simple, nothing too fancy. And nothing too sweet, because Sasuke's not a fan."

"I don't know why he's not here helping with this. He's unemployed, the least he could do is the planning while you're busy with all of _this_." She gestures at Sakura's list of competent interns and upcoming medical procedures.

"He has other things on his mind."

"Like what? It's not as if he's even helping to pay for the wedding – Kakashi is," Mebuki replies.

Sakura blinks, and tilts her head towards her mother. "What did you say?"

"Oh, you didn't know?" Mebuki asks. "He came by early this morning – ungodly early, if you ask me. He wanted to ask who was paying for the wedding, and when your father and I said we had it covered, he insisted he wanted to split the cost. Something about taking his duties seriously."

There's a suspicious blurring in Sakura's eyes.

"I think Sasuke must have asked him to stand in for his parents at the ceremony," she says quietly. "I guess he's trying to do whatever he can in place of Sasuke's father."

"Wow," Ino says, looking shocked. "That's…Kakashi-sensei's really a softy, isn't he?"

"He's a good man," Hinata agrees.

Mebuki considers all of this for a moment, and then sniffs. "Well, I still say Sasuke should be doing more.

"Mother!" Sakura cries. "The man saved the whole planet, is he never going to be good enough for you?"

"You helped saved the planet, too," her mother answers mutinously.

Sakura mouths wordlessly, wanting to say several different things at once, but unable to settle on anything in particular. Ino appears to sense her growing frustration and possible impending destruction of furniture, because she interjects, "Forget it, Sakura. The whole purpose of parents is to be overprotective of their kids and harp on their in-laws."

"Says the woman whose mother actually loves her son-in-law."

"Well, my mother's strange."

"And Hinata's father likes Naruto."

"To be fair, he challenged him to single-combat before he would let Naruto ask me to marry him," Hinata pipes up, and then bites her lip. "But, yes, Father likes him. He insists he call him 'Dad' whenever we visit for dinner." She makes a face. "Hanabi and I were never even allowed to call him 'Dad'."

"Maybe he's trying to grow with the times?" Ino suggests.

"See? Why can't you be like that?" Sakura asks her mother. "You know Sasuke doesn't have anyone else in the world. You and Dad are going to be his only family other than me, would it kill you to go a little easier on him?"

"If he challenges me to single-combat, I'll consider it," Mebuki replies stubbornly, causing Ino and Hinata to burst into giggles. Even Sakura can't quite keep the smile from her face at the mental-image that offers.

"You are incorrigible," she tells her mother, and when her mother offers a wry grin in response, Sakura lets the matter lie.

For the most part, her parents have been supportive of hers and Sasuke's relationship. It's only occasionally that their worries cause them to overstep – or at least, cause her _mother_ to overstep. But Sakura knows her parents, and she suspects that the longer they have to get used to the idea, and the more time they spend with Sasuke, the more accepting they will be.

 _I hope_ , she thinks with weary sigh.

The next few hours pass quickly, and after Ino and Hinata go home, and her mother heads to the kitchen to start cooking dinner, Sakura feels as if she managed to make a decent dent in her work. As has become habit on her evenings off, Sasuke arrives at her doorstep with a silent invitation to walk with him, and she wastes no time falling into step with him.

As they meander down the familiar treeline path that leads to her favourite lookout point, Sakura asks if he knew about Kakashi's offer.

Judging by the subtle widening of Sasuke's eyes and tiny frown in his forehead, he didn't.

"What's wrong?" she asks him. "Don't you think it was nice of him to do that?"

"It was," he says stiffly. "It is also unnecessary."

"There's nothing wrong with accepting help from the people who love you, Sasuke," she tells him gently.

"That's not what I…" he begins, but stops, appearing frustrated. She half expects him to shove his hand in his pocket and stalk away, the way he would have when they were children. But a minute later, after what appears to be some furious thinking, he speaks again.

"How will this marriage succeed if I have nothing to contribute?" he asks.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're overseeing all the plans," he tells her. "The logistics, the financial concerns – even Kakashi and Naruto are more aware of all that's needed than I am. In the end, what should I be doing? Do I just show up and benefit from all this? Nothing in life is that easy."

His words end abruptly, and through the unexpected vulnerability, Sakura hears what he stopped himself from adding: _for me_.

"You don't believe you deserve this," she realises out loud.

He says nothing, but she takes his silence as confirmation.

Her heart breaks just a little, because she knows why he thinks that. His entire life – from the approval he confessed to craving from his father to the redemption for his deeds in the war – nothing has ever been handed to him. He may have been called a genius, but in many ways he was far more crippled by circumstance than even Naruto was.

"Sasuke…you _do._

He tries to turn away and she reaches out to tug at his hand until he turns around.

"I mean it," she says, trying to duck her head beneath his downturned face to meet his gaze. "After everything you've lost…after everything you've gone through, you deserve a second chance. And if that includes having your friends try to take care of you, is it really so bad to let them?"

"Hn."

She senses him giving way, and leans in to entwine her fingers with his.

"Besides," she goes on, "you're wrong, anyway. There's one thing you never had to work for. And when I say one thing, I mean one person."

"Naruto doesn't count," he tells her blandly.

"Naru – _you think I'm talking about Naruto?!"_ she hisses, yanking her hand back and raising a threatening fist at him. But then he glances up at her, and she sees the tiny smirk forming on his face, and she realises he's teasing.

"I take it back," she grumbles. "You're a horrible person."

"You just told me I deserve a second chance," he points out. "By your logic, if I was a horrible person, I wouldn't deserve one."

"Fine – you're not a horrible person. But you do have a horrible sense of humour," she tells him matter-of-factly. "Teasing me like that…I hope you know I'm not going to stand for that sort of thing once we're married."

But she still smiles at him, because the fact that it's Sasuke teasing her makes all the difference.

Sasuke return her smile.

In fact, once again he shifts, looking away from her with his jaw set in dissatisfaction. Sakura narrows her eyes. "There's something else, isn't there?"

He nods jerkily, but doesn't speak. She gives it a few moments, sensing that this is something he is not very comfortable voicing, but sure he will get there in his own time.

"It was always my understanding that in a typical relationship, certain responsibilities fall to the man," he eventually confesses. "There are certain tasks I should carry out without having to rely on others."

Sakura parses this, and a moment later snorts in disbelief; she didn't expect to have to contend with both his inferiority complex _and_ wounded man pride this evening.

"Darling, I don't know if you've realised, but we're not exactly a typical couple," she says dryly. "You were an international criminal and I made a name for myself facing an army of puppets. Typical was thrown out the window about the time we all enrolled in the Academy."

"Tch."

"And if you're that worried about not contributing, my mother's been asking for more help with the planning. In fact, she requested you specifically," she tells him, only feeling a little guilty her own amusement when Sasuke's eye begins to twitch.

"I will…consider it."

"Good."

"And if that's not manly enough for you, I'm sure you could ask my father if anything needs repairing around the house. Or maybe you could bring home a freshly killed boar for our table."

The Rinnegan narrows in annoyance. "This is retribution for the Naruto comment, isn't it?"

"Oh, please, would I be so petty?" she asks, and leans into him as they walk.

He wisely chooses not to answer that.

 _I did say he was a genius_ , she thinks idly, expecting the rest of the walk to continue in silence. She is therefore surprised when Sasuke breaks it with a scoff.

"'Darling'?" he asks, tone half-amused, half exasperated. "Isn't that a little…old fashioned?"

She suspects that's not the word he was originally going for, and sticks her tongue out at him. "It's not old fashioned, it's cute. Typical married couples have nicknames for each other. You were getting all upset about us not being a typical couple, so I thought I'd help."

"I wasn't upset about that. And that's not helping."

"If you don't like darling, we could try something else?" she suggests, pretending not to hear him. She affects an innocent air. "What about 'sweetheart'? Or 'honey'?" Sasuke groans. "No, wait, you don't like sweets. 'My tomato'?"

"Please. Stop."

"Come on, it's fun! You can come up with something for me –"

"No."

"– though I promise you, if you ever call me 'kitten', I _will_ break your nose."

"That won't happen in this lifetime."

"Good. Just as long as we're in total agreement on that," she declares with a decisive nod of her head. And then, shooting him an impish grin, she adds, "darling."

つづく

* * *

 _There we go - guy talk, NaruSasu bonding, SasuKaka bonding, Sasuke angsting, girl talk, over-protective mother, SasuSaku hurt-comfort and teasing banter. I think I covered all the bases?_

 _Reviews and constructive criticism are much appreciated! Also, if you are in a supportive mood, I have a tip jar through ko-fi located at the top of the page! Thanks for your interest in my work!_

クリ


End file.
